Together Again
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Sara never gave up hope that one day, she'd find a way to save Laurel and now she has. Now Laurel has returned to Star City and to Team Arrow, particularly to their fearless leader. But now things have changed in Star City and Laurel must learn to adapt to those changes. Takes place during season 6 of Arrow and starts off during season 3 of Legends. Better than summary suggests.
1. Chapter 1

**This story just popped into my mind after I saw the ending to Legends episode 3x02 and seeing the promo for Legends season 3. I'm honestly shocked that no one else has thought of this. It will start out being Legends based, but will in the end be an Arrow Fic and a Lauriver one at that.**

* * *

Sara was torn about what to do right now. Her team had just made a big capture regarding the case of their unknown threat, the apprehension of their lackey, a woman named Lori Morning. While it should be obvious to just hand her over to the time bureau and move on with the mission, Sara's heart told her not to. At least not yet, due to the fact that Lori's powers allow her to bring people back to life.

The key to what Sara desired more than anything else was sitting down in the brig of her ship.

"Sara, we've arrived in 2017. Should we contact the Time Bureau?" Jax asked as he entered Sara's quarters.

"Not yet. I have a stop that I need to make with our prisoner first. I'll give you one guess where." Sara said.

"Sara, I thought you gave that up?" Jax said.

"And I did. Until we captured her. Jax, Lori brought Damien Darhk back from the dead. If she wants to live long enough to try to escape the Time Bureau, she's going to do the same for the person that's the cause of his death. She needs to correct her mistake." Sara said.

"Rip is going to freak when he finds out." Jax said, making it clear that he wasn't going to stop her.

"And he knows that anyone he sends to stop me will end up dead. Even his precious agent Sharpe." Sara said.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." Jax said.

"Jax, if you could bring your dad back for just one more day, would you do it?" Sara asked.

"In a heartbeat. And that's why I'm not only not going to stop you, I'll cover for you to." Jax said and Sara smiled at him.

"Thank you. If anyone asks, tell them I'll kill them if they try to stop me. Hopefully they know me well enough that I'm not kidding." Sara said and Jax nodded.

"Good luck Captain." Jax said.

"Thanks." Sara said as she surprised them both by kissing his cheek.

"I hope you finally get what you've been looking for." Jax said.

* * *

"Where's Sara?" Amaya asked as the team gathered on the bridge.

"And where's the prisoner?" Stein asked.

"I believe I can answer that." Gideon said.

"Gideon, don't you dare." Jax said.

"Jax, what is going on?" Ray asked.

"We have someone on our ship who can raise the dead and we're in 2017 Star City. Do the math." Jax said.

"She isn't really doing what I think she's doing is she?" Stein asked.

"She is and she said that if anyone tries to stop her, she'll them and I think everyone on this ship knows how true that statement is." Jax said.

"Fair point." Nate said.

"Wait, what is Sara doing?" Zari asked.

"You remember how Sara told you about her sister, Laurel?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, the one who was killed." Zari asked.

"The man that Lori brought back was Laurel's killer, Damien Darhk and now Sara wants to even the score by making Lori bring Laurel back to." Jax explained.

"And you guys aren't going to try to stop her?" Zari asked.

"No, because Sara was not kidding about killing us if we stand in her way. This isn't just sisterly love. Sara owes Laurel a debt, since she actually brought Sara back to life a few years ago. Besides, maybe now Sara will finally stop going on a killing spree every time we get near Darhk." Ray said.

"Okay, I'm not even going to pretend that I understand that, but what happens when the Time Bureau comes looking for our prisoner? That's not an if, it's a when." Zari said.

"It's not a when, it's a now." Rip said as he and Sharpe came aboard the ship via a portal.

"Rip, still not calling before you come aboard I see." Jax said.

"We received word that you'd apprehended Lori Morning for us. I must say that while I'm loathed to admit it, I'm impressed." Sharpe said.

"Yes, now where is she and where's Sara?" Rip asked.

"We have a prisoner who can bring people back to life and we're in Star City 2017. Take a wild guess." Jax said and Rip understood.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Rip said.

"What's going on Director?" Sharpe asked.

"It appears that Sara intends to use Ms. Morning's powers to bring back her sister." Rip said.

"Yeah, and before she left, Sara said that she'll kill anyone who gets in her way, Time Bureau, or Legend." Jax said.

"She's bluffing." Sharpe.

"Trust me, she is not." Rip said.

"So we're just going to let her do what she pleases?" Sharpe asked.

"Considering that I'm pretty sure it's loyalty to Sara and her orders that's keeping the Legends from killing us right now, I would not push our luck." Rip said.

"He's right. The only reason Mick hasn't lit either of you on fire is because Sara gave us orders to detain any Time Bureau agents who come on board her ship until she returns, so that unless they have a good reason, she can kill them herself, especially the director who killed her during the American Revolution and his pathetic bitch of a right hand." Nate said.

"So Captain Lance wants to kill us?" Sharpe asked.

"Yes, so honestly, I think you'd better play nice. Mick, relieve them of their weaponry and escort them to the brig." Jax said.

"With pleasure." Mick said with a grin.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lori asked Sara for what had to be the 10th time since they'd left the ship.

"You recently made the mistake of bringing back my sister's killer. And now that you're my prisoner, you're going to rectify that mistake by doing the same for my sister." Sara said as they entered the Star City cemetery.

"What makes you think I'd do anything of the sort?" Lori asked.

"Because you want to live. You do this and I'll hand over to the Time Bureau, which means that you'll have a chance to escape. Refuse, and I'll kill you right now and make sure you don't come back." Sara said.

"Fine." Lori grumbled as they arrived.

"Do it now." Sara growled.

Lori nodded as she began the ritual.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara couldn't believe her eyes as Lori completed the ritual and she saw her sister Laurel come back to life.

"There, I held up my end of the deal." Lori said.

"Great, here's your payment." Sara said as she punched Lori before she ran up to her sister.

"Laurel." Sara said.

"Sara, is that you?" Laurel asked her sister as her eye adjusted.

"Yeah, it's me. Come on, I'll explain everything to you on the Waverider." Sara said as she helped sister out of her grave.

"Man, I'm stiff." Laurel said.

"It'll wear off." Sara said as she picked up Lori and they headed to the Waverider.

* * *

"This ship is sick." Laurel said as Sara helped her to her room.

"I know right." Sara said as Laurel sat down on Sara's bed.

"So, mind telling me how I'm alive? I thought the pit was destroyed?" Laurel asked.

"It was. Fortunately, I managed to find another way to save you, without the effects of a bloodlust." Sara said.

"How?" Laurel asked.

"Our latest prisoner has the ability to somehow restore the dead, which she's done to Damien Darhk. After my team captured her, I forced her to bring you back to." Sara said.

"I guess that makes us even now." Laurel said.

"Yeah. I knew that someday, I'd find a way to bring you back like you did me." Sara said with a smile.

"And I appreciate that, but Sara, I think we both know that I can't stay on this ship. My place is in Star City. What year is it by the way?" Laurel asked.

"2017. And I know. But at least stay here tonight." Sara said and Laurel smiled.

"I will, especially since I need to get a change of clothes." Laurel said and Sara chuckled.

"We should have a movie night tonight." Sara said.

"Absolutely. But I assume that you have other duties to attend to? Captain Lance." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I should probably go check in with my team and our guests. In the meantime, you get some rest, since I know from experience how exhausting coming back to life is." Sara said and Laurel smiled.

"Actually, I'm not tired at all. If anything, I feel like I've been asleep for over a year." Laurel said.

"Well, technically, you have been. Dad's going to freak out when he finds out." Sara said.

"Yeah, how did he deal with my death?" Laurel asked.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't really checked in on him lately. Oliver will probably be able to give you a better answer." Sara said and Laurel nodded as her thoughts drifted to Oliver and how they probably had some stuff to clear up when she got back.

"Anyways, I need to get going. Welcome back." Sara said as she hugged her sister again before walking out, leaving Laurel on her own.

* * *

The next day, Laurel was dropped off as closely to the bunker as possible by the Waverider and headed inside.

When she took the elevator down, she was surprised to see Felicity and Curtis working down there.

"Oliver, I thought you were supposed to be at City hall right now?" Felicity asked mindlessly.

"Ahem." Laurel said, getting both of their attention.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Curtis demanded as he grabbed one of his T-spheres and prepared to attack her.

"I came here to wait to give the team the good news that Sara found a way to bring me back." Laurel said.

"We've heard that one before. The last time you were down here, you trashed this place and stole one of my prototype T-spheres." Curtis said.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been here since before my death. Would someone please explain to me what's going on?" Laurel asked.

"Wow, Black Siren really stepped up her game." Felicity said.

"What are you talking about?" Laurel demanded, getting frustrated.

"You really expect us to believe that you're our Laurel?" Felicity asked.

"Who else would I be?" Laurel asked.

"Well, there is one way to test it. We've got a sample of Black Siren's DNA. We take a sample of her's, we'll be able to tell if she has the same metagene." Curtis said.

"Who is Black Siren? Ow!" Laurel asked as Felicity plucked a strand of her hair.

"Sorry, but we need to confirm something before we tell you anything." Felicity said.

"Wait, Felicity, if she was Black Siren, wouldn't she have tried to kill us by now? I mean it's not like she can fool us with that act." Curtis pointed out.

"Still, better safe than sorry." Felicity said ran the test.

"And the verdict is?" Laurel asked when the test was complete.

"No meta DNA. You aren't Black Siren." Felicity said.

"Yes, now can someone please tell me who Black Siren is?" Laurel asked.

"Black Siren is the evil version of you from a parallel earth. She's a metahuman with an actual canary cry and has tried to kill us at least 3 times." Curtis said.

"Really." Laurel said.

"Yes, but now, onto a more important topic, how do we know that you're really our Laurel? Just because you have her DNA doesn't mean you're her. You could be her doppelganger from another earth." Felicity said and Laurel had to give Felicity that.

"You could check my grave. If it's empty, then you'll know that I really am who I say I am." Laurel said.

"I'll text your dad, ask him to do it, since if it really is you, he'll want to know as soon as possible." Curtis said and Laurel nodded.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, Felicity saw Quentin's response and she smiled before texting him back.

"Get to the bunker right now. There's something you've got to see." Felicity said as she sent it before walking up to Laurel and hugging her.

"Sorry I didn't believe it was really you. It's a miracle." Felicity said.

"It's fine. I get it. Considering all the craziness we've dealt with, I would've been skeptical to." Laurel assured her as the elevator opened and John came out.

"What the hell is she doing here?" John asked.

"John, relax, it isn't her. It's our Laurel." Felicity said.

"Wait, what?" John asked, looking shocked.

"It's me John. Sara found a way to bring me back." Laurel said and John looked at Felicity, who nodded in confirmation, only to have John crush Laurel in a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry Laurel. I never should've trusted Andy." John said.

"It's fine. John, I don't blame you, so please don't blame yourself." Laurel said.

"Does Oliver know yet?" John asked.

"Not yet. Quentin's on his way here now to see her, but Oliver's slammed enough with his job and with William." Felicity said.

"Wait, his son?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story that we'll tell you later." John said.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what was so important that I had to come here?" Quentin asked, since while he had suspicions after passing by Laurel's freshly unearthed and empty grave, he didn't want to dare to hope, but as soon as the elevator doors opened, he found Laurel waiting for him.

"Hi dad." Laurel said simply.

"Laurel. It's really you this time isn't it?" Quentin asked.

"It's me dad. I'm back." Laurel assured him and Quentin pulled his daughter into an even tighter hug than John did.

"Dad, can't breathe." Laurel choked out as her father let her go.

"Sorry, I just can't believe it." Quentin said.

"Yeah, how exactly is this possible?" John asked.

"Can you please get Oliver and Thea here. I don't want to have to repeat this story more than once." Laurel said.

"Well, I can get Oliver here, but not Thea." John said.

"Really, why not?" Laurel asked.

"Because she's in a coma at Starling General." Felicity said bluntly.

"Ok, I'm going to need details about that, but first, I'll explain everything once Oliver arrives." Laurel said.

"I'm already here." Oliver said as he entered the bunker, looking like he was ready to tear her apart.

"Oliver, it's not her. It's our Laurel." John said.

"John, we've heard that one before. Any test you could've run, the results could've been faked. You want me to believe that it's really our Laurel, than I need something more convincing." Oliver said.

"Like what?" Laurel asked.

"Tell me something that only our Laurel would know. Like what I said to you the night after I rescued Walter." Oliver said.

Laurel nodded and began without a second thought.

"I asked you to tell Tommy that you didn't have feelings for me anymore. But you said no and when I asked you why, you said it was because it wouldn't be true and you have enough lies in your life already." Laurel said easily and she knew that she had Oliver convinced as he walked up to her and hugged her, though not as hard as the other men who did it.

"It's a miracle." Oliver said.

"Now can we finally find out how this is possible?" Felicity asked.

"Sara's team had captured a criminal with the ability to bring people back to life. Including Kuasa and Damien Darhk. So when they arrived in 2017 for a reason that I didn't ask, Sara forced her prisoner to bring me back to." Laurel said.

"Wait, did you say Damien Darhk is alive again? Why the hell would anyone want that bastard alive?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, Sara's team is going to handle it. Right now, I believe you have other things to worry about." Laurel said.

"Good point." Oliver said as Rene and Dinah came down to the bunker.

"What the hell is she doing down here?" Rene asked as he pulled out his gun, only to have Dinah beat him to it and use her sonic cry to send Laurel flying back.

"Dinah, what the hell?" Oliver shouted as he and Quentin ran to help Laurel up.

"What are you talking about? I just saved your lives." Dinah said.

"No you didn't. You're lucky she's still alive otherwise it would've ended yours." Oliver said.

"Okay, would someone please fill us in?" Rene asked.

"Sure, Rene Ramirez, Dinah Drake, meet Laurel Lance from our Earth. After all, why do you think that she hasn't killed any of us or used her siren scream to deflect your Canary Cry Dinah." John said.

"Wait, that's really your Laurel?" Rene asked.

"Yes and I think that once my hearing returns, you'd better have a good reason for me to knock you on your ass." Laurel said loudly.

"It'll pass, but we thought that you were Black Siren." Rene said as he held out his hand, which Laurel shook.

"Understandable, but next time, ask before you blast." Laurel said as she shook Dinah's hand next.

"Agreed. But anyways, it's an honor to meet you. Especially considering it's your mantle I took on." Dinah said.

"Yeah, I figured out that out when I heard John say Canary Cry," Laurel said before turning to Oliver, "you training a new Canary?"

"I promised you I wouldn't let you be the last Canary and I keep my promises." Oliver said.

"Thank you. But now, I need a new codename." Laurel said.

"That's good to hear, considering right now I am seriously short staffed." Oliver said.

"Really, you look pretty well staffed here." Laurel said.

"The only people in the field are myself, Rene, Curtis and Dinah. Felicity stays here in the bunker and John's on the DL." Oliver said.

"What happened?" Laurel asked.

"6 months ago, the city's current big bad, Prometheus, abducted everyone I care about and took them to Lian Yu. There was a standoff that led to him killing himself and triggering a deadman's switch, which blew up the island. While most of us got off without a scratch, John was caught in the explosion and sustained nerve damage, which has affected his ability to aim and shoot, Thea was caught in the blast and is now in a coma and Samantha's dead." Oliver said.

"Samantha, as in William's mother?" Laurel asked.

"The same one. William's staying with me now and I'm trying my best to be a good dad to him, but right now he's pissed at me." Oliver said.

"Really, what did you do?" Laurel asked.

"I tried to give up being the Green Arrow for William, but that was before I found out about not only John's injury, but also that he'd been using drugs to numb the pain. After I found that out, I decided that I couldn't let John continue to do that to himself on my behalf. And honestly, the Green Arrow, it's a part of who I am. I just hope that one day, William can understand that." Oliver explained and Laurel understood.

"Maybe I could talk to him. After all, I'm pretty sure that I'm world's foremost expert on dealing with your lies." Laurel said.

"Maybe it's best if I explain things to him first, so that way he doesn't confuse you with your evil twin." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"We should also get to work on a press release, since Laurel coming back from the dead is probably going to be major news." Quentin said.

"I'll talk to Lyla, see if she can help put together a cover story." John said.

"Good." Oliver said.

"I think I may have a solution to John's nerve problem." Laurel said.

"What?" John asked.

"Doesn't Sara own a ship possessing future technology. I'm sure it could heal you right up. Thea to." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"Well, the Waverider's already patched John up before, why not now. I just don't know if we can safely transfer Thea from the hospital to the Waverider, since she's in critical condition as it is." Oliver said.

"Well then, it's a good thing we have speedsters on speed dial." Felicity reminded him.

"Good point." Oliver agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did we come here to contact Sara?" John asked as they approached a building.

"Because we don't know if the Legends are still in the present and if they aren't we can contact them here." Oliver said.

"What makes you so sure about that about this place?" Rene asked.

"Remember that Time Bureau organization Sara told us about while she worked with us?" Oliver asked, since Sara had rejoined the team briefly before she'd left to reunite the Legends.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"She and I found their headquarters months ago here 4 months ago." Oliver said as they entered the building.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman asked.

"I'm looking for Rip Hunter. Is he in?" Oliver asked.

"I'm afraid that you're at the wrong place." the woman said nervously.

"Cut the crap. My name is Oliver Queen. I know you know who I am, and I know that this is headquarters of the Time Bureau. So tell Director Hunter that I want to speak with him now." Oliver said in a not so veiled threat.

"Come with me please." the woman conceded as she showed them in.

* * *

"What's going on here, why did you bring outsiders to this level?" Sharpe asked the secretary as they entered the common room.

"They demanded to see Director Hunter and considering that this Oliver Queen, I think it's best we do what he says." the secretary said.

"You honestly think I'm scared of the Green Arrow?" Sharpe asked, looking Oliver in the eye.

"I think you should be scared of what Sara will do to you if you kill me. Besides, from what I've heard, history kind of needs me to stay alive." Oliver said as Rip approached them.

"And since the last thing we need is a war with the Legends, agent Sharpe, I'd recommend standing down." Rip said as he quickly intervened.

"Rip Hunter. Sara's told me a lot about you." Oliver said as he then proceeded to punch Rip in the face.

"I deserve that." Rip said as Oliver helped him up.

"Yeah you do." Oliver said, since Sara had told him about the American Revolution.

"So, I assume that you didn't just come here to punch me. Can I help you something Mr. Queen." Rip asked.

"Yeah, are the Legends still in the present?" Oliver asked.

"Why?" Rip asked.

"We need the Waverider's future medical tech to patch up a few members of my team." Oliver said.

"Fortunately, the Legends are still 2017, apparently Professor Stein wanted to be there for his daughter's wedding. I'm sure you can contact them." Rip said.

"Thank you." Oliver said as he, John and Rene showed themselves out.

* * *

After Oliver called Sara, she'd agreed to use the Waverider's tech to heal both John and Thea.

"Thank you for doing this." Oliver said to Sara as they entered Thea's hospital room.

"My pleasure." Sara said as she looked at Thea.

"How are we going to get her out of here in enough time for the Waverider to save her?" Oliver asked.

"I think I can help with that." Barry said as he sped into the room.

"Barry, you're back." Oliver said with a grin as he hugged his friend.

"Yeah, I've been back for a few weeks now. Sorry we didn't call to let you know, but things have been a bit hectic in Central City." Barry said.

"It's fine, same could be said for here in Star City." Oliver said.

"The waverider is all prepped, so whenever you're ready Barry." Sara said and Barry nodded as he carefully picked Thea up out of the bed, which disconnected her from all the machinery and sped her away.

"How'd you pull this off?" Sara asked Oliver as they waited for Barry to come back for them.

"I got Dr. Schwartz to approve her being transferred to Star Labs in Central City, since Caitlin was able to bring Barry out of his coma." Oliver explained.

"How's Laurel doing?" Sara asked.

"She's adjusting." Oliver said.

"And what about you?" Sara asked.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I know you and I know that you still have feelings for her. So why are you settling for Felicity?" Sara asked.

Oliver sighed before saying "Because she deserves so much better than me."

"True, but she doesn't want better. She wants you. She always has. And now you have a second chance with her. Don't waste it." Sara said.

Before Oliver could respond, he felt himself being pulled at the speed of sound and suddenly he was on the Waverider, standing next to Thea's cot, where some sort of blue ray was scanning her.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Gideon, what's the status of Thea's injuries?" Sara asked as Barry sped her in next.

"I've managed to heal 45% of her body, but due to the extent of her injuries, it will take a little time for me fully heal her." Gideon said.

"Copy that." Oliver said as John and Laurel joined them.

"Gideon, see what you can do for John." Sara said.

"Right away captain." Gideon said as John sat down on the chair and let Gideon do her thing on his arm.

After a few moments, the scans stopped and Gideon said "I've repaired all the nerve damage that Mr. Diggle suffered, he shouldn't be experiencing any more issues."

"How do you feel man?" Oliver asked.

"Good as new. Maybe better." John said.

"Great, because I could use back as Spartan." Oliver said.

"I'm in. We've almost got the old team back now that Laurel's alive and I'm back in the game." John said and Oliver nodded.

* * *

Thea opened her eyes feeling better than she had in a long time.

"Hey Speedy. Welcome back." Oliver said with a smile.

"Ollie. What happened?" Thea asked.

"When Chase blew up Lian Yu, you got caught in the blast. You survived, but Thea, you were in a coma for almost 6 months." Oliver said.

"Where am I now?" Thea asked.

"You're on board the Waverider. We brought you here since the medical tech was probably the most assured way to make sure you pulled through." Oliver said.

"So, I'm good as new?" Thea asked.

"Well, I'd recommend taking it easy for a few days, but then yes, you should be good as new Ms. Queen." Gideon said.

"Great. So, what else have I missed?" Thea asked.

"There's someone who wants to see you." Oliver just said with a smile as the doors to the med bay opened and Laurel entered.

"What is she doing here?" Thea asked.

"It isn't Black Siren Thea. It's really our Laurel." Oliver said.

"Laurel, is that really you?" Thea asked.

"It's really me Speedy." Laurel said with a smile as Thea hugged her.

"I missed you so much." Thea said to her surrogate big sister.

"From I heard, you did a good job staying strong, especially for my dad." Laurel said.

"I knew you wouldn't want him to waste his life away because of you, so I did what I had to in order to make sure that he'd make you proud." Thea said and Laurel smiled at her.

"And he did. And so did you." Laurel said and Thea smiled.

"Come on, let's go home." Oliver said.

"Wait, do you have some real clothes for me to wear?" Thea asked.

"Gideon took the liberty of fabricating you some." Laurel said as she handed Thea the clothes.

"Thanks." Thea said as Oliver and Laurel left the med bay to let her change.

"You don't seem as happy as I thought you'd be right now." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I just can't stop thinking about William. I wish that he'd understand why it is I do what I do." Oliver said.

"That's why once you issue a press release about me being alive, I'm going to talk to him, since considering the whole reason he exists is because you broke a promise to me, I think I'm the best one to handle talking to him, since I'm the world's leading expert on dealing with you breaking promises." Laurel said and Oliver chuckled.

"Fair enough. It would be easier if Samantha was still alive. Even when I was there for William, I wasn't much help to him with things like his homework." Oliver said.

"Well, then it's good thing that I was the top student in our class." Laurel said.

"Are you offering to help me raise my son?" Oliver asked.

"Would it matter if I was?" Laurel asked, wondering if they were finally moving in the direction she wanted them to.

"Absolutely." Oliver said as he moved in close to her and gently kissed her lips, which Laurel reciprocated, feeling like she might burst from happiness right now.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the doors open and Thea walked out to see her brother and Laurel kissing. Tactfully not saying anything, Thea just smiled as she slipped out of the room and past them, happy that Oliver and Laurel (who had honestly always been her preferred choice of Oliver's girlfriend over Felicity), had finally found their ways back to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how exactly are we going to explain Laurel's absence and her return, since the FBI currently have you under a microscope and the only government organization we can call friendly is Argus?" Felicity asked, not liking the lack of distance between Oliver and Laurel.

"She has a point Oliver. Since Watson is investigating you, we can't use the FBI cover without her digging into it." John said as Lyla joined them.

"Actually, she can't do anything to stop that." Lyla said.

"Explain please." Oliver said.

"After Sara came back to life 2 years ago and I took over Argus, I began creating cover stories for this exact event, since people on this team have a tendency of coming back to life. We've created backgrounds and cover stories that run so deeply that not even Watson could determine the truth. We began modifying the protocol we put in place for Laurel after Darhk killed her." Lyla said.

"So that's why everything regarding Laurel's death was done by Argus." Oliver said and Lyla nodded.

"The coroner was an Argus agent and all of the autopsies done were made to look like she was dead for her own protection." Lyla said.

"Smart, but what if Watson does some digging?" Felicity asked.

"All files sealed to anyone who is it not a highly ranked Argus agent, since the FBI does know about Argus. If anyone below the required clearance tries to access the files, it will be seen as an act of insubordination, leading to either demotion or possibly discharge." Lyla said.

"Normally I'd object to that, but considering how sensitive the information is, I think that sounds about right. Thank you again Lyla." Oliver said and Lyla smiled.

"Always happy to help out. I'm working on getting Watson off your case to." Lyla said.

"Good, it'll be easier to do our job without her keeping us under a microscope." Oliver said.

"Who exactly is Watson? No one told me." Laurel said.

"She's right, we got so caught up, we forgot that Laurel doesn't know who Watson is." John said.

"About a month ago, an image leaked, outing me as the Green Arrow. Samandra Watson was the FBI agent assigned to the case of investigating me. We managed to pass the image off as fake, but Watson is refusing to back off. She's determined to figure out my association to the Green Arrow." Oliver explained.

"So, sounds like things haven't changed that much after all." Laurel said and Oliver chuckled.

"Pretty much. Anyways, have you given any thought to your code name?" Oliver asked.

"I was kind of thinking along the lines of Black Eagle. What do you think?" Laurel asked.

"Sounds even more badass than Black Canary." John said.

"And it keeps the bird thing going." Oliver agreed.

"I think I might need a new suit though, since my old was kind of light on protection." Laurel said.

"I'm sure that Barry's already told Cisco and if he hasn't after the announcement is made, you can call him and talk to him about that." Oliver assured her.

"Great, now, if we're done, I have to meet with Curtis regarding the startup." Felicity said as she walked out.

"What startup?" Laurel asked.

"After you died, Felicity was booted from Palmer Tech and now she and Curtis have gone into business together on a startup, though they're having some difficulties getting it off the ground." Oliver explained as his phone rang.

"Hello." Oliver said as he answered the phone after seeing that it was the principal of William's school.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, leaving the others to wonder what was going on.

"Yeah, don't worry, I just got out of a meeting, I will be there shortly." Oliver said as he hung up.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked.

"That was the principal at William's school, apparently William got into a fight earlier." Oliver said.

"Everything okay?" John asked.

"Not sure yet." Oliver said as he walked out.

* * *

"So sorry I'm late." Oliver said as he entered the principal's office and shook his hand.

"It's fine, we were just getting started." Principal Jacobs said.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, looking over at William, disappointment clear in his eyes.

"From what we can tell, it appears that your son hit a boy that was bullying him and things just escalated from there." Jacobs said.

"What? William, I told you that violence is not the solution. If you have a problem with a bully, you go to your teachers, you go to the principal, or you come to me." Oliver said.

"I'm concerned that you seem surprised about the bullying issue Mr. Queen. It's been going on for quite some time." Jacobs said.

"And why am I only hearing about this now? William, why didn't you tell me?" Oliver asked.

"You were always busy as the mayor, I didn't think you'd care." William said.

"William, I may be busy with my job, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about what happens to you. Next time you have a problem like that, you need to let me know. I can't help you if you won't let me." Oliver said and William nodded.

"What's the punishment?" Oliver asked.

"Both William and the other student will have detention for a whole week starting today. I will leave any punishments at home to you." Jacobs said and Oliver nodded.

"I'll make sure that William apologizes to the other kid as well." Oliver said.

"William, you can go back to class, I'd a few words with your father before he leaves." Jacobs said and William nodded before leaving.

"Has William shown any displays like this before?" Oliver asked.

"No, he's actually been rather quiet, it's something that we see in all new kids. But I must ask, is there something going wrong at home that's causing him to act out like this?" Jacobs asked.

"Well, William hasn't really been speaking to me lately due to an argument we had about a month ago. I've tried reaching out to him, but he won't let me." Oliver said and Jacobs nodded.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Mayor." Jacobs said.

"You to Principal Jacobs. And thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll make sure William learns his lesson." Oliver said as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

When William got home from school, he found that his father was waiting for him.

"I'm very disappointed in you William." Oliver said as his son sat down across from him.

"Like I care." William said.

"William, I don't understand what's going on with you right now. I get that you're mad at me and you have every right to be, but now you're getting into fights at school. What is going on with you and I want the truth." Oliver said.

"I don't know what you want me to say Oliver. That I'm happy that you broke your promise to me. That you decided to become the Green Arrow again." William said.

"Is that what this is all about?" Oliver asked.

"You promised me that things would change and when they did, it was nice to actually have you around. Then you went back on your word and you decided that being a hero was important than being there for me." William said.

"William, I know I broke that promise to you, but it was not a decision I made lightly. A friend of mine once told me that I'd have to choose between being the man this city needs me to be, or the father you need me to be. But another friend of mine seems to able to do both. I may not be the man you want me to be, but then again, if I was, I wouldn't be your father. I just hope that someday you can understand that I chose to be the Green Arrow again simply because I wanted to, but it was actually because someone else needed me to." Oliver said, causing William to look at him.

"You didn't want to wear that hood again?" William asked.

"I'm not gonna deny that there wasn't a part of me that missed that life, but it was nice to have a break from it. To not have to worry about the weight of the world being on my shoulders. It was a nice change, but the reason I chose to become the Green Arrow again is because if I hadn't, I would've a lost a lot more people I cared about." Oliver said.

"Do you ever think you'll retire again?" William asked.

"Probably someday when I get too old to keep jumping from the rooftops. But by then, who knows, maybe you'll be the one to take my place." Oliver said with a smile.

"Wait, what?" William asked, thinking he'd heard wrong.

"When I look at you son, I see the same potential I saw in each of my recruits and that I saw in my old protege, Roy Harper. And I think we should keep the family business in the family. So, once you've served your time, how would you like me to start training you to become the next Green Arrow." Oliver asked.

"Are you serious?" William asked.

"Only if you want to." Oliver said.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" William asked.

"Yes, and you'll have plenty of time to think about it, since you're grounded for the next week. No TV, no computer, no video games, no anything." Oliver said.

"What?" William asked.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you off the hook for starting a fight in school? Raisa's already unplugged your TV and removed the cable box and game systems from your room. Your laptop is for homework only, which is why someone will be with you when you're using it." Oliver said.

"You're really taking this dad thing seriously." William said.

"Yes I am. I honestly wish that my dad that disciplined me like this when I was your age." Oliver said.

"So, can I go now?" William asked.

"The only place you have to go right now is your room, but first, there's another discussion we need to have and this one is a bit more complicated." Oliver said

"If it's the birds and the bees talk, mom already had that one with me before I started middle school." William said, panicking and Oliver chuckled.

"No, it's not that talk, but I'm relieved that you've already had it. No, this is about something regarding the other half of my life." Oliver said and William looked confused.

"What about it?" William asked.

"Something great happened yesterday. A member of my team who we thought was dead came back." Oliver said and William looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'll admit I've seen a lot of crazy things, but you have to be kidding." William said.

"I'm not. It's crazy, I know, but it's true and you know that I wouldn't lie to you about something like this." Oliver said and William nodded.

"So, who came back to life?" William asked.

"I did." Laurel said as she came into the room.

"What is she doing here?" William asked, automatically thinking that it was Black Siren.

"Relax, it's not the evil her. William, this is my best and oldest friend, Laurel Lance." Oliver said.

"Nice to meet you." Laurel said as she held her hand out to William, who hesitantly shook it.

"My mom told me you were dead." William said.

"And I was. It's hard to explain, let's just say that I got better for right now. I'll tell you the full story after you get a bit more used to this whole thing." Laurel promised and William nodded.

"So, if you're my dad's friend, who was the other person that looked like you and was evil?" William asked.

"I guess you could say she's my evil twin. The rest of the explanation is long and full of science that only Felicity understands." Laurel said.

"Okay, but why are you telling me this before the world knows?" William asked.

"Because Laurel's going to be hanging around here a lot, since not only was she the top student in our class when we were in school, but she was also one of your mom's close friends. She's going to be helping you with your homework and stuff like that." Oliver said. **(In this universe, Oliver did not ask Felicity to help him with William, as they are not back together and Felicity has not been helping William with his work)**.

"Ok." William said.

"You can go now. I believe that you have homework to do." Oliver said and William nodded as he walked away and into his room, partially slamming the door behind him.

"Why didn't you tell him about us?" Laurel asked.

"Because he's already got a lot to process right now, finding out that his dad is in a relationship with someone he was just told came back to life is not something to add on to it yet. Plus, I want to see how well you get along with him and honestly, I'm not sure what's going on with us either." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"We've only had one kiss back on the Waverider and we haven't really discussed it much since." Oliver said.

"Only because we've been a bit too preoccupied. Ollie, I think that kiss said everything we needed to say. I told you before I died that I loved you and that kiss seemed to say that you returned those feelings. Don't you?" Laurel asked as they sat down on the couch.

"I do. I love you to. With all my heart." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his in another kiss.

"What's going on here?" William asked, getting their attention and causing them to jump and Laurel to blush as she moved away from Oliver.

"That depends on what you think that was?" Oliver asked.

"I think I just caught you both kissing." William said.

"Well, Laurel and I used to date a long time ago and well, the feelings never really died down I guess." Oliver said, deciding that William wasn't ready for the complete history yet.

"Okay then." William said.

"Go to your room now." Oliver said and William just rolled his eyes before walking back to his room.

"And now snooping." Oliver called out and his son then closed his door.

"Now, where were we?" Oliver asked and Laurel smiled as they resumed kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver was now standing in front of City Hall, very happy about the announcement he was about to make to the press.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I have called you all here today to make a very joyous announcement. Last night I was informed that the circumstances regarding Laurel Lance's death were faked." Oliver said.

"Mr. Mayor, how could that be qualified as good news?" Susan Williams asked, interrupting her ex boyfriend.

"If you'd let me finish Ms. Williams, you'd know." Oliver said, causing a few snickers to emerge.

"Anyways, the evidence I received showed that Ms. Lance's death was faked by the CIA in order to protect her from Damien Darhk. The plan was created shortly after Quentin Lance confessed to having worked with Darhk, in order to protect her from the fallouts. Everything, including Laurel's so called confession to being the Black Canary were faked as a means of both keeping Ms. Lance safe and protecting the reputation of the Black Canary, who had also passed that night." Oliver said.

"Mr. Mayor, how do you expect us to believe any of this?" another reporter asked.

"Because Laurel Lance is now here to confirm the story." Oliver said as Laurel approached the podium, which resulted in lots of questions erupting from the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please calm down." Oliver said as he moved aside for Laurel to speak.

"Thank you Oliver. First off, I would like to formally apologize mounting a deception on this scale. The CIA decided that for my own protection, no one could know that I was still alive, not even my own father, in order to make sure that the act was convincing. I did not return until now because despite the downfall of Mr. Darhk, the CIA was still working to apprehend his remaining associates. Now that Mr. Darhk's organization has been defeated, I have chose to finally come home and inform the people I care about that I am alive." Laurel said as she was then hit with a barrage of questions.

* * *

"Well, that went well." Oliver said as he and Laurel walked through City Hall towards his office.

"Yeah, let's just hope Watson buys it." Laurel said as they entered his office to see Agent Watson sitting there.

"Honestly Agent Watson, if you're going to keep showing up, I'm gonna have to insist that you start making appointments, because contrary to the popular beliefs, I do have actual work to do." Oliver said.

"I'll come in whenever I damn please." Watson said.

"That could be considered breaking and entering, since you do not work in this building, nor were you invited in." Laurel said.

"Ah, Laurel Lance, the reason I'm here." Watson said.

"I thought I was the subject of your investigation, not her. Now please, either tell me what I can do for you or get the hell out of my office." Oliver said.

"I'm here for the information you acquired concerning Ms. Lance's death. I'd like to examine it to evaluate it's authenticity." Watson said.

"I suspected you might say that, which is why I had copies of all that information sent to your office this morning. Have you checked?" Oliver asked.

"Also, I don't believe that Ms. Lance was simply a cover for the Black Canary. I believe that she is who you said she is." Watson said.

"Come back here with orders to investigate that and then we'll talk. In the meantime, unless you're here to make more unsubstantiated claims, get out of here." Oliver said.

"This is not over Mr. Queen." Watson said as she left.

"Boy, you were not kidding about her." Laurel said.

"Tell me about it. But she's not the only one doing some investigating." Oliver said.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"Something about Watson's determination is questionable, especially since I'm fairly certain that her order regarding me were drop the case." Oliver said.

"So, I take it Felicity is digging into her?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, with any luck, she'll find something to take Watson off our trail for good." Oliver said.

"Anyways, why did you want to see me?" Laurel asked.

"The District Attorney has decided to step down to allow you to become the new DA, since you were the original choice." Oliver said.

"Are you offering me a job?" Laurel asked.

"If you want it and it wouldn't be official until after your death certificate is revoked and your law license is reinstated, but yeah, I am." Oliver said.

"I accept." Laurel said.

"Good. Now, have you talked to Cisco yet?" Oliver asked.

"No, considering how busy we've been since last night, I have not had a chance to check in with him yet." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"Well, you should probably do that soon. You've been missed." Oliver said.

"I need to get going. I need to make sure I'm in fighting condition for when I do get back in the field." Laurel said and Oliver nodded in understanding as she walked out.

* * *

Laurel was in the bunker, practicing with her tonfas against a dummy.

"You really going to just hang out down here all day?" John asked with a smile as he came down to the bunker.

"You're one to talk." Laurel said.

"What are you doing down here? I thought you'd be out celebrating being alive and all that stuff." John said.

"I would be, except I don't exactly have any real resources to do that since my bank account was closed and my driver's license was revoked. So I'm here, training." Laurel said.

"Want a sparring partner?" John asked.

Laurel smiled as she put down her tonfas.

"Just like old times." Laurel said and John smiled as he headed to change before coming back out dressed in workout clothes.

"Let's do this." John said as they began sparring.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, John had Laurel pinned and she tapped out.

"I'm rusty." Laurel noted as John helped her up.

"In your defense, you have been dead for about a year." John said.

"Not funny John. It's more than just my being rusty. We're out of sync. We used to be able to anticipate what the other was going to do before they did it." Laurel said.

"Give it some time, we'll get back into the groove of things." John assured her.

"Let's go again." Laurel said and John nodded as they resumed their match.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank Flashraven for the input on Laurel's new suit.**

* * *

Laurel spent the next 2 weeks training, trying to get back into top form, since if she was going to be out there, she wanted to make sure that she wouldn't get caught off guard again.

"Laurel, you've been training for 2 weeks, only pausing for work, for food and for sleep. I think you're ready." Oliver said to her.

"Maybe, but I'm still working on getting in sync with the new guys. You and John, it was like I was falling back into habit, but the others, it's brand new." Laurel said.

"So we build trust in the field. It's how Curtis, Rene and Dinah got to where they are." Oliver said.

"It would be easier if I wasn't still waiting on my suit from Cisco." Laurel said.

"It actually arrived today." Oliver said as they walked over to her mannequin.

"Say hello to the Black Eagle suit." Oliver said as he pressed a button, causing the chamber to open up to reveal a new suit.

"This is awesome." Laurel said as she took a look at her new suit. It looked like a sleeker version of her old suit, the black being a bit bolder and it looked a bit more well armored than before. The suit also had yellow piping running down the torso, the arms and the legs and the belt buckle was a yellow disk with a black bird in it. On the right arm, it looked like there was some sort of screen in it and the neck looked like it had some sort of sonic tech woven into it.

"Yeah, Cisco said it was some of his best work. Basically, it's all the improvements he would've wanted to make to your suit if you'd let him. The tech in the collar is designed to work exactly like your old sonic device did, to make sure no one can steal it again. It's also supposed to be way more protective, designed things from extreme temperatures to enemy fire, while still allowing for speed and agility." Oliver said.

"What's that screen for?" Laurel asked.

"Apparently Cisco included some tech to help you literally get a bird's eye view." Oliver said as he handed her a book.

"What's this?" Laurel asked.

"Cisco also sent over an instruction manual on how to use it all." Oliver said as he handed it to her.

"Guess I better start learning how to use my new suit." Laurel said.

"It's in standard mode for right now. Only tech that should work is Eagle shriek as Cisco insisted on calling it." Oliver said.

"Good to know. So, I guess I'm with you guys tonight." Laurel said and Oliver grinned.

"Great. It'll almost be like old times." Oliver said as Felicity came in.

"Good, Laurel's suit arrived, she can break it in now." Felicity said.

"Wait what?" Laurel asked.

"I got an alert from security feeds about a possible lead on this mysterious new crime lord we've been hearing about, the Dragon." Felicity said.

"Who?" Laurel asked.

"Some new crime boss who's trying to take control of the criminal underworld in this city. We're pretty sure he's somehow associated with Black Siren. We find him, we find her. However, she can move more easily now that you've been declared alive, so she can fit into the background undetected." Oliver explained.

"Any idea who he really is?" Laurel asked.

"Nope, we've never seen his face, he always wears a mask. But if this is related to him, we have to move. Call the team, we need to get moving." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"You ready to suit up?" Oliver asked.

"You have no idea." Laurel said.

* * *

"You guys on site?" Overwatch asked over the comms as the team arrived at the warehouse.

"Yeah, we're on site." Green Arrow said.

"I'm reading at least a dozen heat signatures inside, which is weird considering that warehouse has been abandoned for months." Overwatch said.

"How many points of entry?" Spartan asked.

"3, the main entrance, one on the east side and one on the south, not counting the roof, since none of you can get up there." Overwatch said.

"Split up and converge on the exits. Terrific and Wild Dog, you 2 take the east exit, Spartan and Canary, take the back door, Eagle and I will take the front door." Green Arrow said.

"Copy that." Spartan said as they split up.

* * *

"We've got eyes on Dragon." Black Eagle said as she and Green Arrow found the room with most of the people in it.

"What else do you see?" Spartan asked.

"It looks like Dragon is stealing Tobias Church's playbook. He's got members from all the different criminal groups in the city, including the Bratva." Green Arrow growled especially when he noticed who was leading the Bratva.

"What is it?" Black Eagle asked.

"Anatoly is here. I repeat, Anatoly is the Bratva rep here." Green Arrow said.

"I thought you said that Anatoly was still honorable?" Mr. Terrific said over the comms.

"Something must've changed. Anatoly's not a follower. He wouldn't be getting in bed with Dragon unless the arrangement somehow benefitted him." Green Arrow said.

"Well, maybe you should get a closer view." Overwatch suggested.

"We can't do that without compromising our position." Black Eagle said, right as the screen on her wrist went live.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"Standard mode disengaged, activating wing pack." the screen read, much to both Black Eagle and Green Arrow's concern.

"What?" Black Eagle asked, right as she felt something pop out of the back of her suit and she saw mechanical wings expand from it.

"Cisco really went all out on this suit." Green Arrow noted.

"Except I'm not the one doing this." Black Eagle said as suddenly she took off, blowing their cover.

"Damn it." Green Arrow said all eyes turned to them.

"We've been exposed, need back up now." Green Arrow said.

"We're on our way." Spartan said.

"Same here." Wild Dog said as Green Arrow then began to fire arrows to cover Black Eagle who was struggling to regain control of her suit.

"Stupid suit." She said as lens popped out over the eye holes of her mask.

"What is going on?" Black Eagle asked as she saw displays pop up until she finally saw one that she could use.

"System reboot now. Switch back to standard mode." Black Eagle said as she managed to land and she was relieved when the command worked and her suit went back to normal.

"That's better." She said as she pulled out of her tonfas and began to fight.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, your suit has wings." Rene said as they returned to the bunker.

"Yeah, Cisco probably could've given me a little heads up about that, but in the meantime, what caused the suit to activate like that. I know it wasn't me." Laurel said.

"I've been running diagnostics and it turns out that someone hacked your gear." Felicity said.

"Really, any idea who?" Oliver asked.

"I have a suspicion, but I need some more time to confirm it. I'll let you know when I have something." Felicity assured them.

"Great, in the meantime, see if you can upgrade the firewalls on the suit's tech, we can't have another malfunction like we did tonight." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"So, Anatoly has joined Dragon. I knew he was low, but this is a new low even for him." John said.

"Agreed. I realize that he's backed into a corner right now, but still." Oliver said.

"Wait, Anatoly. Your Bratva friend?" Laurel asked.

"Former friend. We had a falling out last year that ended our friendship. We've both changed since my time in Russia, and he hasn't for the better. Of course, some might say the same thing about me." Oliver said.

"Oliver, that is bullcrap. You've done nothing but change for the better over the past 11 years now. You're the hero of Star City." John said.

"Thanks John." Oliver said with a smile.

"Okay, I'm lost again. What are you talking about?" Laurel asked.

"This wasn't the first time Oliver tried hanging up his hood as the Green Arrow, though before it was for different reasons." John said.

"Really, why's that?" Laurel asked.

"Last year, our enemy, Prometheus, he got into Oliver's head, made him think that his crusade as the Hood was nothing more than a killing spree. That he killed because he wanted to and he liked it." John said.

"Which was true. Chase was trying to convince me that that monster was still who I am. And that led to me disbanding the team and turning to the Bratva and temporarily stepping down as the Green Arrow." Oliver said.

"Ok, that is just a bunch of bullcrap." Laurel said.

"Maybe, maybe not, but John convinced me that even if I didn't feel like I deserved to wear that hood, than I should work to become the man that does. With some help from him and Felicity and the others, I did." Oliver said.

"So, I'm assuming that your last run-in with the Bratva is the reason Anatoly hates you now." Laurel asked.

"Yeah. After John pulled my head from my ass, I went back on my word to Anatoly, which led to a standoff and our friendship and by extension, our connections with the Bratva being eliminated." Oliver said as the elevator doors opened and Laurel jumped when she saw Slade walk out of them.

"How the hell did you get off Lian Yu?" Laurel asked.

"You never told her kid?" Slade asked.

"Never came up." Oliver said.

"What never came up?" Laurel asked.

"I let Slade go after Lian Yu. The Mirakuru is what made him crazy. It's had 4 years to clear out of his system." Oliver said.

"You honestly believe that?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, he fought by our side against Prometheus. I'm not saying I like Slade or even trust him, but Oliver does and from what I saw Lian Yu, I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt." John said.

"Thank you Mr. Diggle. Ms. Lance, it's nice to meet you under more civilized conditions this time." Slade said, only to have Laurel punch him.

"I see now why Oliver was so infatuated by you." Slade said with a grin.

"What do you want Slade, I thought you were overseas looking for your son?" Oliver asked.

"I was and that's why I'm here. Oliver, my son is being held prisoner and I need your help to rescue him." Slade said.

"What do you need me for?" Oliver asked.

"He's in a remote prison, completely cut off from the outside world. Please, I need your help." Slade said.

"Give me a few days to make arrangements here and then I'll join you." Oliver said and Slade nodded.

"Uh, Oliver, can I talk to you for a minute?" Laurel asked and Oliver nodded as they walked to the side.

"What are you thinking? That man killed your mother, tried to kill you, to kill Sara, to kill me, to kill John and Thea and Felicity and everyone else in this city. How can you trust him?" Laurel asked.

"Slade's the type of wild card I'd like to keep my eye on. Besides, you didn't know him like I did Laurel. He was my friend and from what I've seen so far, the man I trusted like my brother is the one I'm seeing so far." Oliver said.

"I know you and Slade have a history, but that doesn't change the fact that he's tried to kill you more times than I can count." Laurel said.

"I don't expect you to understand Laurel, but even if you don't trust Slade, trust me. Trust that I know what I'm doing." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Could you do me a favor and keep an eye on William while I'm gone? I mean Raisa can more than handle it, but he's still a little cautious around you, but maybe if you spend some time with him, he'll be more receptive to you." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"No problem. Just good luck talking him into it." Laurel said and Oliver rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, you're going to be watching me?" William asked Laurel as he came down for breakfast to find her already eating in the kitchen.

"Yeah, your dad thought that since he's out of town helping a friend that it might be a good way for us to get to know each other." Laurel said as Raisa offered William a plate, which he took.

"Really, I guess he finally decided to share you." William said and Laurel smiled.

"Fair point, but William I have to know, why don't you like me? Is it because of my evil twin?" Laurel asked.

"No, I trust my dad when he said that you weren't her." William said.

"So what is it then?" Laurel asked.

"Ever since you and my dad started going out, I don't really see him much anymore and when I do, you're always with him." William said and Laurel realized that William was right. He may have felt like she was stealing his dad.

"I'm sorry William. I guess that your father and I have been so caught up in our honeymoon stage that we didn't realize that we were excluding you." Laurel said, truly feeling bad.

"It's fine, I just don't want him to forget about me." William said.

"What? How could anyone forget about you?" Laurel asked with a smile.

"You know what I mean. He's already busy between being the mayor and the Green Arrow and now a boyfriend, I just want him to have time to be my father to." William said.

"William, trust me, your father will always have time for you in his life. I'm sure that he'll have something planned for just the 2 of you when he gets back." Laurel said as she sipped her coffee before checking the time.

"Oh, we are starting to run late, so finish eating in the car." Laurel said.

"We?" William asked.

"I'm gonna be driving you to and from school this week." Laurel said as she grabbed her briefcase and William nodded as he picked up his plate and walked out with her.

* * *

"So, I see you ignored my advice and decided to continue being the Green Arrow." Slade said to Oliver as they snuck into the prison that Slade's son was being held in.

"I actually tried to take it for awhile, but it didn't work. Besides, John seems to be able to handle being a vigilante with being a father, so why can't I?" Oliver asked and Slade chuckled.

"I'm not saying you can't have it both ways, but sooner or later, you will have to make a choice about what is more important to you in your life. Your hood, or your family." Slade said.

"Don't you have to make that choice to?" Oliver asked.

"Joe is the only family I have now, since my wife is dead, but he's all grown up and can take care of himself. You on the other hand, you still have a chance to be a father to your son. I urge you to take it." Slade said.

"I plan on it, but I also plan on being the Green Arrow as long as I can." Oliver said and Slade chuckled.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I'm just thinking about how naive that sounds." Slade said.

"Can we just focus on the mission please? Do you know where these guys are holding Joe?" Oliver asked.

"Maximum security cellblock. After all, Joe's ASIS, just like his old man." Slade said proudly.

"If he's anything like you, I'm sure it'll be a blast to meet him." Oliver said sarcastically and Slade grinned, knowing that Oliver was thinking of their first encounter.

"Guards are coming this way." Slade said.

"Then let's blend in." Oliver said as they jumped down from the air vents they were currently hiding in and jumped the guards, taking them out easily.

* * *

"So, is John going to be suiting as Green Arrow again while Oliver's out of town? After all, he is the second in command around here." Rene asked.

"Might not be a bad idea, considering a Green arrow appearance when Oliver isn't even in Star City might help throw Watson off his trail." Laurel agreed.

"Agreed, let's just hope we don't need to. But anyways, Felicity, any luck figuring out who hacked Laurel's suit?" John asked.

"While I don't know who exactly did it, I think I've been able to narrow it down." Felicity said.

"To who?" Curtis asked.

"Helix." Felicity said and John cursed.

"What is Helix?" Laurel asked.

"It's a hacktivist organization that Felicity got roped into last year. They cut her loose after she got into a bit of a mess with the rest of the team, after she helped them break an Argus prisoner out of custody." John said.

"Really, so why is she still on the team?" Laurel asked.

"It's a long story that we can get into later, but right now, I need to focus on upgrading the firewalls in your suit to keep anyone from hacking it again." Felicity said.

"Okay, speaking of my suit, have you found some place for me to practice using it, since the bunker isn't exactly the most ideal place for it." Laurel said.

"Yes, actually. The warehouse we used for training Curtis and Rene should work, since it's large and isn't really used for anything yet, so it should be more than enough space for you to practice." Felicity said.

"Great, I'll get started on that once Oliver gets back, since I promised him I'd keep an eye on William for him." Laurel said.

"How's that going by the way?" John asked.

"It's slow, but I think I'm starting to win him over." Laurel said.


	11. Chapter 11

Laurel was helping William with his homework when they heard the door to the apartment open.

"I'm home." Oliver said.

"Dad, you're home early." William said.

"Yeah, it didn't take as long as I thought." Oliver said as Laurel examined the new bruises on his face.

"Did you get this during your escape?" Laurel asked.

"No actually, getting in and out was the easy part. These are a little parting gift from Joe Wilson. He has the same way with people as his father." Oliver said.

"Well to be fair, you are the reason his father was absent from a good part of his life." Laurel said.

"What's she talking about?" William asked.

"It's a long story that you're too young to hear right now." Oliver said.

"When will you tell me?" William asked.

"When you can drive a car." Oliver said.

"So, 4 more years than?" William asked. (I'm assuming that William is 12 due to how much time has passed since he was born).

"Yeah. Now, I've got a surprise for you." Oliver said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"What's this?" William asked.

"These are tickets to the sold out Star City Stags Football game this weekend. I thought that since we haven't had a father son weekend in awhile, so." Oliver said.

"How'd you get these?" William asked.

"Being the mayor has it's perks." Oliver said.

"Can't wait." William said.

"Well, I'd better be getting going. After all, I have a super suit to learn how to use. I'll see you later." Laurel said as she kissed his cheek before leaving.

"She's cool dad." William said and Oliver smiled.

"Yeah, the coolest." Oliver agreed, glad that William finally liked Laurel.

* * *

"Have I mentioned how sexy I think you look in that suit yet?" Oliver asked Laurel as he came down to the bunker to see her wearing her suit.

"No actually, but it never hurts to hear." Laurel said with a smile as they kissed.

"I don't know how you did it, but William loves you. Almost as much as I do." Oliver said.

"Thank you, but right now, we need to have a talk about Felicity." Laurel said.

"I told you I don't have feelings for her anymore." Oliver said, immediately assuming that was the topic of the conversation.

Laurel chuckled before saying "That's what this is about, though I am glad to hear it. What we need to talk about is why she's still on the team. While you were gone, I was told about her little stunt with Helix."

"Well first off, you were still dead so I was still kind of blinded by my feelings for her." Oliver said.

"And now?" Laurel asked.

"She knows too much about this operation, including the truth about how you came back. I can't risk kicking her off and her exposing us, since she's shown me that she can't always keep her emotions in check. Plus this way, I can keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't do anything that stupid again." Oliver said.

"Why not just have her locked up in Argus? From what I heard, she's committed several federal felonies." Laurel said.

"Because it would be locking her up without due process." Oliver said.

"Since when do you care about that?" Laurel asked.

"Look, last year, John and Lyla got into a big fight about Argus doing that same thing and they're finally starting to fix things. I don't want to ruin that." Oliver said and Laurel understood.

"I get that, but at the same time, she's a liability who always seems to bolt when the going gets tough. I mean, the last time she quit the team, it took me dying to get her to come back. Is that really someone you want on your team?" Laurel asked, since she'd honestly been sick of Felicity's attitude since she and Oliver came back to Star City, since she always seemed to hold herself better than everyone else, even Oliver.

"While there is a part of me who agrees with you, another part is worried about what it could do to the team's dynamic." Oliver said and Laurel had to admit that it was a genuine concern.

"So, let's discuss it with the rest of the team, since after all, this could serve a message to the rest of them about what happen if you go AWOL." Laurel said.

"Good idea. But anyways, how's flight school going?" Oliver asked.

"I'm working on it." Laurel said.

* * *

"So, what exactly is this urgent team meeting for?" Rene asked as he, John, Laurel, Dinah, Oliver and Curtis all stood in the computer area of the bunker.

"And if it's a team meeting, why isn't Felicity here?" Curtis asked.

"Felicity's actually what we need to talk about. John, Rene, if either of you had pulled something like what Felicity pulled with Helix, while you were enlisted, what would the punishment be?" Oliver asked.

"Dishonorable discharge and a court martial." John said and Rene nodded as he got a sense where Oliver was going with this.

"This team has become a bit like a military unit, which means that we all have to be able to trust each other, it's always been that way. And honestly, I think that I might've been a bit too lenient with Felicity about that." Oliver said.

"There's no might about it hoss. She turned on us and locked you inside an Argus laser field, and yet you brushed that off like it was nothing." Rene said.

"And let's not forget how she disobeyed your orders the first time we were dealing with Black Siren." Curtis said.

"Yeah, I should've terminated her involvement in the team after that." Oliver said.

"Why didn't you?" Laurel asked.

"Because it was also out of guilt. Prometheus manipulated me into killing Felicity's boyfriend, Billy Malone. That's what sent her down that path and I guess in a way, it made me feel responsible." Oliver said.

"Oliver, are you saying that you want to kick Felicity off the team?" John asked.

"What I'm saying John is that I should've done it after we were done dealing with Chase. But I didn't and that's on me. She can't be trusted anymore. Not to mention, she did commit a felony by helping Helix break into an Argus facility and break out a prisoner." Oliver said.

"Oliver, are you saying that you want to lock Felicity up? After everything you 2 have been through?" John asked.

"That's rich coming from you John considering how you wanted to string me up after what I did while I was undercover with the League." Oliver said and John flinched at the reminder.

"What happened?" Rene asked.

"Oliver infiltrated the League of assassins almost 3 years ago and in order to keep up the charade, he had to kidnap John's wife in front of their son. It caused a rift between Oliver and John that lasted for months and John didn't trust Oliver again until Oliver took a bullet for him." Laurel said.

"Wow." Dinah said.

"Yeah, and the crazy thing is that John has been doing this thing with me longer than anyone." Oliver said.

"Look, I admit that I was wrong about that, but Oliver, we can't just lock her up without due process." John said.

"We wouldn't be. Lyla promised that Felicity would get a trial, since she also has a few priors, such as the creation of a super virus that was used to attack the city by her ex-boyfriend. John, I believe that there is a good person inside Felicity, but you can't deny that she's proven to be a flight risk every time things don't go her way." Oliver said and John relented at that.

"Why don't we just put it to a vote." Laurel asked and the rest of the team nodded as they began the vote.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver had just finished with his last meeting for the day and was looking forward to going to the Staggs game tonight with William and then going out to dinner with him and Laurel afterwards when he got a call on his phone with a blocked number.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, it's me." Felicity's voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Why did it pop up as a blocked number?" Oliver asked, though he had an idea.

"Because I'm not calling from my cell phone. There seems to have been a small miscommunication, because I'm currently in Argus lockup. I'm using my one phone call to talk to you. Can you please talk to Lyla and sort this thing out." Felicity said.

"I would, but I can't because I'm the one who arranged for Argus to detain you." Oliver said.

"What?" Felicity practically shrieked at him.

Oliver lowered his voice as he headed out to where his detail was waiting to escort him to his limo.

"You didn't really leave me a choice, considering your track record. Such as, oh I don't know, helping Helix break a dangerous terrorist out of prison. Not to mention when we first dealt with Black Siren and you let your emotions cloud your judgement, telling the others to disregard my orders and let's not forget how you also taunted an emotionally unstable metahuman and released her from her cell without considering that you'd be putting the public at risk, simply to suit your own selfishness. You're done and you're going to rot in prison until you've served your time." Oliver said as he hung up before Felicity could get another word in.

"Where to sir?" his driver said.

"Home to pick up William and then to the football stadium. I promised William that if we got there early, he could meet a player." Oliver said and his driver nodded as they drove off.

* * *

After the game, where William had a blast with his dad, he and Oliver met up with Laurel for dinner at Big Belly Burger.

"So, how was the game?" Laurel asked her boyfriend and his son.

"It was awesome. The Stags won in OT." William said.

"It was really good family bonding experience." Oliver confirmed as their burgers were brought to them.

"I still don't know why you thought this was a good idea to bring William after I'm sure he's eaten a ton of this crap at the game." Laurel said with a smile as William dug into his burger.

"Actually, he only had a large tub of popcorn which he had emptied by the end of the first half." Oliver said and Laurel chuckled.

"Hey, you ate it to." William said and Oliver just smiled at his son.

"So, anything new in the DA's office?" Oliver asked Laurel.

"Well, the date of Rene's hearing with Zoe is getting closer, so I've been helping him prepare a defense, since I want him to get his daughter back to." Laurel said as they continued to talk about work until Oliver's phone buzzed.

"What's that?" Laurel asked.

"Argus, apparently they need me with something regarding Felicity." Oliver said.

"Why is it Argus?" Laurel asked.

"Because that's who's custody Felicity is in right now." Oliver said as he looked at William regretfully.

"Go, I'll see you at home later." William said and Oliver smiled at his son before hugging him and heading out.

* * *

"What's this about? I had to bail on my son." Oliver said as he entered the Argus base.

"Felicity kept on pestering us for more information regarding her arrest, so we decided that in order to shut her up, bring in the person for it." Lyla said and Oliver nodded as they approached the cellblock that had once contained taskforce X.

"Oliver." Felicity said as Oliver was let into her cell.

"Hello Felicity, let's make this quick." Oliver said.

"Okay, so why the hell did you have me arrested? After everything we've been through?" Felicity said and Oliver laughed humorlessly.

"That's rich coming from you. Considering how, like I said on the phone earlier, you only really care about yourself. Every single time things have gotten bad, you've pulled the ripcord rather than stick with the team. You think that you have a right to be involved in things that are none of your concern, like when you were mad that I kept William a secret from you, when really, it was none of your business at the time and then, you ditched me and the team afterwards. You let your emotions blind you into conspiring with terrorists, breaking into a government facility, releasing a dangerous metahuman from her cell just to get a shot at someone. You have repeatedly disobeyed my orders time and again to suit your own needs. You're a selfish person who only agrees with my orders when they benefit you. And there is no place for someone like that on my team. And it was your connection to the team that got you a get out of jail free card." Oliver said.

"So, now what? Do I just rot in here for the rest of my life?" Felicity asked as Lyla entered.

"Maybe not, I have way you can work off your debt." Lyla said.

"Let me guess, it's similar to task force X?" Oliver asked.

"Helix has been in the wind for months. Felicity can help us find them and bring them down. Since her sentence would've only been a few years. She can work her sentence off here, but if she does anything that looks like she's trying to tip someone off, she'll find herself locked up for life." Lyla said.

"When does this start?" Oliver asked.

"After her trial next week and Oliver, you'll need to provide testimony." Lyla said.

"With pleasure." Oliver said as he walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dad, are you sure I can't come with you guys to Central City?" William asked as Oliver finished packing.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm just going to Central City for a wedding. I think you'd find it kind of boring, especially since you weren't invited. While I'm gone, Raisa is in charge." Oliver said as he headed towards the door.

"Whose wedding are you going to anyway?" William asked.

"The Flash's." Oliver said simply as he left.

* * *

"So, you and Thea going to Iris's bachelorette party tonight?" Oliver asked Laurel as she got in the limo.

"Yes and I promise that I will stay away from the booze. I assume that you and John are going to Barry's bachelor party?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, I want to see if I can get the groom drunk." Oliver said and Laurel laughed.

"Funny. I'm looking forward to seeing Sara. I'm glad that the Legends were able to make it to wedding." Laurel said and Oliver smiled, wondering how Laurel would react if their friend from another world was able to show up.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"It's nothing." Oliver said.

"Seriously, what is it?" Laurel asked.

"I've just been thinking about the future lately. Particularly our future." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"So you do see a future for us." Laurel said.

"Only if you do." Oliver said.

"I've always seen a future for us." Laurel said and Oliver smiled as he kissed her.

"So, what exactly do you see in this future for us?" Laurel asked him curiously.

"I see us happily married with William and a kid of our own." Oliver said and Laurel's smile told him that was the right answer.

* * *

"Well well, Laurel Lance. Barry told us, but even after Cisco made the suit, I still didn't believe it." Iris said as she hugged Laurel as she and Barry greeted their guests from Star City in front of Star Labs.

"Yeah well, seeing is believing. Speaking of Cisco, I need to talk to him about my suit. Specifically the fact that he made it capable of flight." Laurel said.

"Have the Legends arrived yet?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, they're all waiting inside, as are my friends from Earth 2, Earth 3 and Earth 38." Barry said.

"Wait, what?" Laurel asked, since while she had accepted the prospect of parallel earths, the only one she knew of was Earth 2.

"Barry made friends with people from other earths and we made friends with some of them as well." Oliver said.

"Yeah come on, why don't we head inside to make the introductions." Barry said and Laurel nodded, wondering what was coming next.

* * *

Oliver smiled when he noticed Kara standing in Star Labs, along with a few other people he didn't recognize.

"Kara." Oliver said

"Oliver, it's good to see you again." Kara said as she hugged him.

"You to. Who are your friends?" Oliver asked.

"These are members of my team that Barry met and made friends with the last time he was on my earth. J'onn J'onzz, Wynn Schott, my boyfriend Mon-El and this guy, I wanted you to meet, James Olsen." Kara said, making the introduction.

"And why's that?" Oliver asked.

"Because James is basically my Earth's version of you, only he wears a helmet instead of a hood and uses a shield instead of a bow." Kara said.

"So, you're a vigilante." Oliver said to James, who nodded.

"I call myself Guardian." James said.

"Cool name, I go by Green Arrow. Oliver Queen." Oliver said as he shook James hand.

"Now, who's this woman you're so close too?" Kara asked of Laurel.

"My name is Laurel Lance. I'm Sara's older sister and Oliver's girlfriend." Laurel said.

"Nice to meet you." Kara said.

"Likewise." Laurel said as they shook hands.

"So, the alien gets more of your attention than your own sister?" Sara asked.

"Wait, did she say alien?" Laurel asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm not only from another earth, but even on that earth, I'm an alien, since I come from the planet Krypton. My alien physiology allows my cells to absorb solar radiation from a yellow star, which is the opposite of my home planet's sun, which was a red sun, which gives me super powers." Kara said.

"Really, what type of powers?" Laurel asked.

"Super strength, flight, heat vision, freeze breath, x-ray vision, super senses, super speed, super agility and near indestructible skin." Kara said.

"Wow, sounds like you're the real package." Laurel said.

"Well it's not all great, I've only really had one serious relationship in my life and that's because he's an alien." Kara said.

"Really, interesting." Laurel said.

"Trust me, the less you think about it, the better." Oliver assured her as Sara dragged her off.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry to disappoint, but I will not be including anything regarding Crisis on Earth X in this story, mainly because I don't have enough information about it yet. If the special had premiered already, I might've done something, but since it hasn't I'm not going to be including anything about it, or at least, not yet anyways.**

* * *

"Laurel, how are you liking the suit?" Cisco asked Laurel.

"Why on earth did you give my suit a wing pack?" Laurel asked.

"Black Eagle, I thought it might be appropriate if you could actually use wings. It seemed like a smart idea at the time." Cisco said.

"You could've warned me about that." Laurel said.

"Fair point, but I did leave it manual control and hopefully you can stay here a few extra days to practice your technique." Cisco said.

"That was the plan." Laurel said and Cisco grinned.

"Great." Cisco said as Sara and Jax approached them.

"Whoa, what's with the close quarters." Laurel asked, noticing how close Jax was to her little sister.

"Jax and I are a thing now." Sara said, much to Laurel's surprise.

"Really, you're dating half of a nuclear superhero." Cisco said.

"Actually, I'm now the only half of Firestorm. We managed to find a way to un splice Stein's DNA from the Firestorm matrix and transferred it to me. Firestorm, is now one person." Jax said, much to Cisco's surprise.

"Really, how did that happen?" Cisco asked as Stein approached them.

"What's going on here?" Stein asked.

"Jax just told us that you quit being Firestorm?" Cisco said.

"Indeed. After the birth of my first grandchild, Raymond and Jefferson worked to separate me from Firestorm, so that I could be there for my daughter and her son." Stein said.

"We both got we wanted. I got to continue being a time traveling superhero and you get to have a normal life with Clarissa, Lily and Ronnie." Jax said.

"Yes, but Jefferson, remember, you are still just as much a part of this family as ever. So don't be a stranger." Stein said.

"Don't worry, I'll be stopping by whenever we're in the present." Jax assured him.

"Anyways, why don't you tell me how you and my sister ended up together?" Laurel said.

"It was actually sort of a long time coming. Jax has been my second in command for months and we just grew closer. Turns out the more times you almost get killed with someone, the closer you get to them, as you know very well." Sara said and Laurel chuckled.

"Well I'm happy for you. Especially since this time you're not trying to sleep with my boyfriend." Laurel said.

"You really think I'm dumb enough to do that again?" Sara said with a smile.

"You never know." Laurel said.

"Speaking of your boyfriend, how are things between you and Ollie?" Sara asked as the guys left them.

"They're good actually. His son William likes me, so that's something." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Well, it's good if his kid likes you." Sara said.

"Yeah, and we still manage to find time for each other, despite our crazy schedules, so, bonus." Laurel said and Sara smiled as Caitlin came up to them.

"Come on girls, bus for Iris's bachelorette party is leaving." Caitlin said.

"Are you sure we can all fit?" Sara asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Caitlin said.

* * *

"So, you really think that you can drink me under the table?" Sara asked Kara.

"How much you wanna bet?" Kara asked.

"20 bucks to whoever passes out first." Sara said.

"You're on. Any other takers?" Kara asked.

"Tempting, but I'm a recovering alcoholic, so I think I'll pass." Laurel said with a smile.

"The bride cannot be hungover on her wedding day. It's times like this that I wish I had Barry's inability to get drunk." Iris said.

"What is Barry doing for his bachelor party?" Gypsy asked.

"I don't know. All I can do is guess since Cisco's the one who planned it." Iris said.

"So, where is Barry taking you on your honeymoon?" Laurel asked.

"We're going to Hawaii for a month. Hopefully Wally will be able to handle things here while we're gone." Iris said.

"How hard was it for you to convince Barry to go on a honeymoon?" Caitlin asked.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed to convince him that my dad, Wally and Cisco can protect the city for one month while we're in Hawaii, just like they did while Barry was in the Speed Force, with Caitlin running the comms." Iris said.

"So, any ideas what the boys are doing now?" Amaya asked.

"Considering it's Cisco and Wally who planned the party, I would not be surprised if they were at a strip club right now. I just hope to god that they did not go to a strip club, considering they have Mick Rory and 2 supposed to be dead men with them, since Harry's here and Jay looks like Barry's dead father." Iris said with a smile as they watched Sara futilely try to outdrink Kara, only to find herself literally falling under the table.

"How are you outdrinking her?" Laurel asked.

"Did I forget to mention that one of the perks of my powers is that I can't get drunk off normal booze on this planet?" Kara asked innocently.

"Sara's going to be pissed when she wakes up." Amaya said.

"We'll be lucky if she's even able to get her ass out of bed tomorrow from being hungover." Laurel said.

* * *

Surely enough, on the other side of town, the guys were in a strip club, with Mick, Wally, James, Julian, and the other single guys and even some of the guys like Mon-El and Nate were all over the strippers and Mick had already had 3 different lapdances.

"So, I'm kind of surprised that playboy Oliver Queen hasn't made an appearance yet." Barry said to Oliver, who chuckled.

"If I didn't have Laurel and William in my life, you probably would've, but I've mellowed out since then. Especially if I want to live to see the day that Laurel and I get to where you and Iris are." Oliver said and Barry smiled at him.

"I am really happy for you about that man. You seem even more complete with Laurel than you did with Felicity. Speaking of which, where is she?" Barry asked.

"She's in Argus lockup. Her past crimes have come back to haunt her." Oliver said.

"What did she do?" Barry asked.

"Well, she released Black Siren from her cell last Christmas just to give us a shot at Prometheus, which could've ended in a lot of people getting hurt or worse, she blatantly told my team to disregard my orders and she betrayed the team and helped a cyber terrorist organization break a dangerous hacker out of Argus custody. I finally decided that I'd had enough and removed the immunity from Argus that Felicity seemed to have acquired from the team." Oliver said.

"So, she's in prison?" Barry asked.

"Well, she worked out a deal with Lyla. Felicity helps her track down the organization Helix, and in return, Felicity works off her sentence." Oliver said and Barry nodded as they turned the conversation back to more pleasant topics.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter will contain a major change in the dynamic of both Team Arrow and Oliver and Laurel's relationship.**

* * *

The next day was Barry and Iris's wedding day. Everyone had gathered into the church and was sitting on either groom's side or the bride's side.

On Barry's side were Harry, Julian, Jay, Jesse, Gypsy, Dibny, Oliver, Laurel, John, Lyla, Thea, Sara, Jax, Martin, Clarissa, Lily, Ronnie, Amaya, Nate, Mick, Ray, Kara, Mon-El, J'onn, James, Wynn, Captain Singh, Patty and other co workers from CCPD.

On Iris's side were Wally, Cecille, Scott Evans, Linda Park and all of Iris's other friends from CCPN.

Barry was currently standing at the altar next to the reverend as the music started playing and Cisco, who was the best man and Caitlin, who was the maid of honor, came walking down the aisle. Shortly afterwards, Iris came walking down the aisle with Joe until they arrived at the altar, where Barry took Iris's arm from Joe.

"You hurt her, and there is no speed you can run at or earth you can hide on to stop me from hurting you." Joe said and Barry just smiled at him as he led his bride up to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Bartholomew Henry Allen and Iris Anne West. If there is anyone here who sees any reason as to why these 2 should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the reverend said, only to be met by silence.

* * *

After the vows had been said, the reverend said "Do you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, take Iris Anne West to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Barry said.

"And do you Iris Anne West, take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the reverend asked.

"I do." Iris said.

"Then, by the powers vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the reverend said and both the bride and groom smiled as they took their first kiss as husband and wife.

"I present to all of you, Mr. and Mrs. Allen." the reverend said and everyone clapped for the happy couple.

* * *

While Barry and Iris were having their first dance together as husband and wife, Oliver and Laurel sat at one of the tables together, both of them thinking the same thing. _Was the other was ready for that step as they were?_

Thea noticed her brother keeping one hand in one of suit pockets, like he was fingering something and she decided to confront him about it.

"Ollie, can I talk to you about something?" Thea asked.

Oliver, knowing what Thea wanted to talk about, nodded before getting up and leading her away.

"You want to know what it is I'm keeping in my pocket?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, I do." Thea said and Oliver looked around before pulling a small box out of his pocket and opening it, causing Thea to gasp at its contents.

"Is that?" Thea asked and Oliver nodded.

"Before you say anything, it's more like a precaution for the bouquet toss than anything else." Oliver said and Thea nodded in understanding.

"I just hope that you talked to Quentin about this first, because even if this time he actually approves of you being Laurel's boyfriend, it won't stop him from killing you." Thea warned and Oliver chuckled.

"Don't worry, I spoke to him before we left for Central City and he gave his approval. Now, the only thing left to do is hope." Oliver said.

"At least you get to have your happy ending with the love of your life." Thea said, a bit jealous of her brother.

"Thea, while he wasn't you, Rene did a good job as my chief of staff. If you want, I can make that position permanent for him, allowing you to move to where Roy is." Oliver said and Thea smiled at him.

"Thank you, but my life is in Star City. And besides, I'm still holding on to a small bit of hope that maybe one day Roy will be able to come home." Thea said and Oliver smiled at his little sister, thinking that maybe once they got the FBI off his back, than something like that might be possible.

* * *

It was now time for the bouquet toss and all the ladies who wanted to participate were standing in the center of the dance floor, that being Caitlin, Gypsy, Laurel, Sara, Lily, Amaya, Thea, Kara and a few others.

Iris turned around as she tossed the bouquet into the air behind her.

All of the girls made a leap for it but in the end, Laurel was the one who caught it.

"I caught it." Laurel said and everyone knew what that meant.

Oliver just smiled as he walked up to her and pulled her aside.

"So, is there anything you'd like to ask me?" Laurel asked him with a smile.

"Not that I can think of." Oliver said, much to her disappointment.

"I do however, have something to give you instead." Oliver said as he pulled box out of his pocket and opened it for her to see.

Laurel smiled, since inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring and it actually looked a little familiar.

"Ollie, it's beautiful." Laurel said.

"So, can I take that as a yes?" Oliver asked.

"Well technically, there isn't anything for me to say yes to." Laurel said, wanting to hear him say it, to make sure that this was all real.

Oliver smiled as he got down on one knee, held the ring out to her and said "Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Laurel said with a smile and Oliver grinned as he pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger.

"It's beautiful. But it doesn't look like the ring you gave Felicity." Laurel said.

"That's because it isn't. This was my mother's wedding ring. I had a feeling that she'd want you to have it." Oliver said, since they both knew that out of all of Oliver's relationships, Laurel was the only one she'd really approved of.

"I don't even want to know how you got this back, but it makes this even more special." Laurel said as Oliver kissed her.

"I love you Laurel." Oliver said.

"I love you to Ollie." Laurel said.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dad, how was Central City?" William asked as Oliver and Laurel entered the apartment after getting back from their trip.

"It was good. Speaking of which, were you good for Raisa?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." William said, causing Oliver to look at Raisa for confirmation.

"Don't worry Oliver, he was fine. Complained a little bit about missing the Flash's wedding, but aside from that, he was fine." Raisa assured him and Oliver just rolled his eyes at William.

"Anyways, there's something that we need to tell you William." Laurel said.

"What?" William asked.

"While we were in Central City, I asked Laurel to marry me and she said yes." Oliver said.

"Wait, you guys are getting married?" William asked.

"Yeah, Laurel is going to be moving in with us, she's going to become my wife and your stepmother." Oliver said.

"You're going to be my new mom?" William asked Laurel.

"Look, I'm not going to try to take your mom's place, since no one can replace her, but I hope that I can be the next best thing, since while Raisa's great and all, considering that she practically raised your father more than his parents did, but I think that you could use a more motherly influence in your life." Laurel said and William nodded and Oliver and Laurel were both relieved to see him smile.

"Well, it has been nice having someone like my mom around again." William said.

"It'll be an adjustment for us all, but we'll make it work." Oliver said.

"Congratulations to you both." Raisa said.

"Thank you Raisa." Oliver said.

* * *

"So, while you were at Barry's wedding, you got engaged?" Curtis asked after Oliver and Laurel broke the news to the rest of the team.

"Yep." Oliver said.

"Congratulations." Dinah said.

"Thank you. But anyways, have there been any new developments here while we were gone?" Oliver asked.

"As a matter of fact yes. You remember Felicity's friend Alena?" Curtis asked.

"What about her?" Oliver asked.

"She reached out today and asked to meet with you. Apparently after doing some soul searching, she's decided that she wants to join the vigilante ranks." Curtis said.

"You can't be serious." Oliver said.

"I am. She left an address for you to meet her at." Curtis said as he handed Oliver the slip of paper.

"Oliver, I'm skeptical of her to, but you can't deny that we could use someone down here to cover for Felicity, and since Alena already knows all about our operations and she hasn't said a word, so that's something, and she has fewer crimes on her rap sheet than Felicity does." John pointed out.

"Except that she killed an Argus agent via elevator and also helped break Cayden James out of ARGUS custody." Oliver said.

"Well to be fair, James was being held without cause or due process and the conditions they were keeping him in were barely humane." John said.

"And now James is working with Black Siren and nearly destroyed the internet." Oliver reminded him.

"Oliver, I don't know anything about what you're talking about, but I think that this Alena deserves a chance to redeem herself, since after all, if you can atone for your past crimes, than anyone can." Laurel said and Oliver had to give his fiance that.

"I'll meet with her, see if she's the type of person we need, aside from her skills." Oliver consented.

"Great, I will handle William duty tomorrow afternoon while you meet with this Alena." Laurel said and Oliver justed conceded.

* * *

When Oliver arrived at the location, he found that it was the former Helix location in Star City.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come." Alena said as she approached him.

"Neither was I. But my team convinced me I should hear you out." Oliver said.

"I understand why you're skeptical of me, I was in your position, I'd be in the same place. But I want to help you. I joined Helix because I thought that we could do good and save the world. But I was wrong." Alena said.

"I know that feeling. And I guess that considering how much red is my ledger, I can't really hold one casualty against you, especially since that and breaking James out of Argus custody. But why reach out to us now?" Oliver asked.

"Because I only just got word that Felicity's locked up. Why's that by the way?" Alena asked.

"She has a lot more red in her ledger, so much so that she's a liability to the team. How do I know that I wouldn't have the same problem with you?" Oliver asked.

"I don't run when the going get's tough. I know leaving Helix may say the otherwise, but that's because I have a sense of right and wrong. Besides, my hacking skills are even better than Felicity's and I know Helix better than her, since I've been a member of it for years." Alena said.

"Something tells me that you want something in return for a membership on my team. What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Protection from Helix. I want you to teach me to defend myself from them so I don't become a liability. So, do we have a deal?" Alena asked, holding out her hand to Oliver.

"Not yet. The whole team needs to approve this first. Come back here tomorrow night to find out the Jury's verdict." Oliver said and Alena nodded, thinking that was fair.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, you want to take in another hacktivist to replace blondie? And not just any hacktivist, but the one who drew Blondie to the dark side in the first place." Rene asked Oliver after he told the team that he was considering giving Alena a place on the team.

"Alena didn't drag Felicity to the dark side, she was already on a downward slope since Billy died and maybe even before then. She's had a trend of disregard of the team's chain of command and Oliver's authority for sometime and she has a history of bailing on us when the going gets tough." John said.

"Not to mention she nearly got us killed by Black Siren before she'd even heard of Helix." Curtis pointed out.

"Still, Rene has a point, how do we know that we can trust Alena?" Dinah asked.

"We don't. But then again, if I hadn't gone out on a limb and trusted each of you, none of you would be standing in this room right now. She's willing to give us her trust. Let's see if we can give her ours." Oliver said.

"Considering that Curtis and I are probably the only ones on this team without a kill we regret on our ledgers, maybe you guys shouldn't be so quick to judge her. After all, for nearly all of you, this team is a second chance." Laurel said.

"Why don't we just put it to a vote?" John said and they all nodded.

* * *

"So, has the jury reached a verdict?" Alena asked Oliver the next night.

"We have and welcome to the team. On a trial basis at least. You have 2 months to prove to us that we can trust you like a member of our team. If you don't, we hand you over to Argus to share a cell with Felicity, sound fair?" Oliver asked and Alena nodded.

"It's more than I deserve, but thank you." Alena said.

"Welcome to the team." Oliver said as he held out his hand to Alena, who shook it.

"Thanks. So, what now?" Alena asked.

"Now, I show you your new office." Oliver said.

* * *

"Okay, I knew that your base was good, but this place is off the hook." Alena said as Oliver showed her into the bunker.

"It is. Helps that we have the resident geniuses of STAR labs on speed dial." Oliver said as Laurel approached them.

"Alena, this is my fiance Laurel Lance, aka, Black Eagle, Laurel, this is our new hacker, Alena." Oliver said as the 2 woman shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Laurel said.

"Is it really?" Alena asked.

"Considering who I'm engaged to, I really don't think I have much right to hold a grudge against you, especially since I was dead when you first popped up." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I was hoping that someone could give me the full story on that, because I did not buy that cover story." Alena said.

"Already a good sign for you. You're observant. You'll get the details after your trial period is up." Oliver said and Alena nodded before pulling out her tablet.

"What's that?" Laurel asked.

"My tablet. After Felicity told me about Helix hacking your Black Eagle gear, I decided to do some investigating of my own." Alena said.

"And?" Oliver asked.

"I took a look at the code I got Curtis to send me after I reached out and I realized that while it did look like Helix coding, it wasn't actually any kind of hack. Felicity just relied on the fact that none of you would understand what it was coding for to disguise the real hacker." Alena said, getting both Oliver and Laurel's attention.

"Can you figure out who real hacker is?" Oliver asked.

"I already did. It was Felicity. She hacked Laurel's suit and then covered it up to look like Helix did it." Alena said.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"Positive. I know her work and this was it." Alena confirmed.

"See if you can beef up the protection on Laurel's gear, we don't need another incident like that, especially since we're going up against Helix more often now." Oliver said as he headed out.

"Where are you going?" Laurel asked him, though she had an idea.

"To talk to Felicity." Oliver said.

* * *

"So, did you come here to tell me that you've reconsidered and you're going to have Argus release me?" Felicity asked as she and Oliver spoke on opposite sides of bulletproof glass.

"No. I came to tell you that there's a good chance you'll never see the outside world again, since we discovered your most recent act of betrayal." Oliver said coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asked, though she couldn't keep Oliver from noticing the fear in her voice and her expression.

"We found someone to replace you on the team, you're old buddy Alena. She revealed to us that you were the one who hacked Laurel's gear back at the warehouse and nearly got us killed. So now I want to know, why the hell did you? Were you trying to get her killed again." Oliver asked.

"No. Of course, I would never put Quentin through that pain again, especially since I'm scared of what Sara would do to me if I did." Felicity said.

"You're not answering my question? Why did you even do it in the first place?" Oliver asked her.

"I don't know." Felicity said weakly.

"Try again. You and I both know you did it for a reason, so what was it?" Oliver asked.

"I was jealous okay." Felicity admitted.

"Jealous of what?" Oliver asked.

"Your relationship with Laurel. Before she came back, I thought that maybe we were headed back to where we used to be, but then she showed up and you chose her over me." Felicity said.

"Can you blame me for choosing the woman who didn't cut and run when the going got tough, but actually stuck around and honored her commitment to her last breath? Laurel's not the one who broke my heart. Plus, she actually has a moral compass that isn't biased on what just suits her needs. I don't know what I ever saw in you, but it's over. You're never getting out of this cell on account of attempted murder, since your little stunt almost got me and Laurel killed." Oliver said coldly as he left the cell.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, you're really moving in with Ollie and William?" Thea asked Laurel as she helped her get the last of her things packed.

"Yeah, today's the day. Hope you enjoy having this place to yourself again." Laurel said.

"Trust me, I will." Thea said and Laurel rolled her eyes.

"How does William feel about you sleeping in the same bed as his father?" Thea asked.

"Well, he's not an idiot, especially since according to Oliver, Samantha had that talk with William before she died, but he doesn't seem to have a problem with the idea." Laurel said as Oliver entered the apartment.

"I just got the truck pulled up, so if you're ready, we can start loading." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"You're sure William's cool with all this? You know, a strange woman he's only known for a few months moving into his home and in a few months is going to be his new mom?" Laurel asked him.

"Wait, you didn't tell me that you guys decided on a date already." Thea said.

"That's because we haven't yet. Hopefully, assuming the city isn't in danger, we can get married by may." Oliver said.

"That's a pretty big maybe." Thea said.

"You forget Speedy, big maybes are our area of expertise." Oliver said as they began the move, right as Thea's phone went off.

"Hello?" Thea said when she answered.

'Yes, of course. I'll see you tomorrow Agent Watson." Thea said as she hung up.

"She's finally calling you in?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, apparently I can no longer use the getting caught up in my work excuse, since thanks to Rene, I'm all caught up as your chief of staff, so Watson called me in tomorrow." Thea said.

"Has Alena had any luck with the investigation of her?" Laurel asked.

"Not yet." Oliver said as they resumed moving Laurel's things down to the truck.

* * *

After they'd finished getting Laurel's stuff moved into Oliver's apartment, but before she could start to unpack, Oliver's phone rang and after he saw that it was Alena, he answered.

"Talk to me." Oliver said.

"Any chance you can stop by the bunker. I need to talk to you about the Watson investigation and I'd prefer to do it in a place that she can't listen in." Alena said.

"I'll be there soon." Oliver said as he hung up.

"What was that about?" Laurel asked.

"I think that Alena's made break in the case surrounding Watson. She wants to talk to me about it in the Bunker to make sure that we're not overheard." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Go, I'll start unpacking." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as he kissed her cheek.

"If William gets done with his homework before I get back or before you finish, try to get him to help." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as he headed out.

* * *

"Talk to me." Oliver said to Alena as he entered the bunker.

"I realized why both I and Felicity had trouble hacking Watson's computer and her phone. FBI standard firewalls should be child's play at best, but this stuff is intense, which means." Alena said.

"Someone's amped up her firewalls, someone who is certainly not with the FBI." Oliver realized and Alena nodded.

"I'm betting that whoever it is that gave Watson her security upgrade is paying her to keep her investigation of you up in order to keep you distracted from them." Alena said.

"That doesn't really narrow it down." Oliver said.

"Maybe not, but I think that Curtis and I have a way to narrow it down." Alena said as she handed him something.

"What's this?" Oliver asked.

"It's a sniffer device. Curtis and I designed it so that it would scan the frequency of Watson's computer's security and be able to make the computer think that it's Watson, which will then allow it to clone all the information of Watson's hard drive, allowing us to examine the data from here." Alena said.

"Genius. You're definitely proving your worth Alena. And it just so happens that Watson called Thea into her office tomorrow, giving us the perfect opportunity to nail her and hopefully get her off our tails, once and for all." Oliver said and Alena nodded.

"By the way, a lot of U.S. intelligence agencies would love this sort of tech, maybe you should talk to Curtis about taking Felicity's place on the startup." Oliver suggested and Alena had to admit, that didn't sound like such a bad idea.

* * *

Oliver and Quentin had just finished their last budget meeting at City Hall when Oliver's phone rang.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"The sniffer came through, I've accessed Watson's computer, and well, you and Quentin and Rene should get here now. I've talked to John, Laurel and Dinah and they're on their way, as is Thea. Trust me, this is something the whole team needs to see." Alena said.

"We're on our way." Oliver said as he hung up.

"What's going on?" Quentin asked.

"Alena and Curtis got through Watson's firewalls, they have some dirt on her, we need to get to the bunker now." Oliver said as he texted William to let him know that Raisa would be picking him up from school.

"Let's grab Rene and go." Quentin said.

* * *

"Never thought I'd see you down here again." Oliver said to Thea, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, life's gotten pretty dull lately, so I didn't have anything better to do." Thea said.

"What do you have?" Oliver asked Alena and Curtis.

"We were right, Watson's a dirty agent, her bank statements show at least half a million dollars being wired into her bank accounts." Curtis said.

"Wired from who?" Oliver asked.

"At first it was unknown, but now, we managed to back trace the accounts and got a very familiar face." Alena said as she pulled up a photograph.

"Cayden James." Curtis said.

"Makes sense, James wants us out of the way, so rather than waste his own time doing it, he paid off someone in the FBI to keep us under a microscope to minimize our operations." Oliver said.

"So, where do we go from here?" Laurel asked.

"We pass this information over to Lyla at Argus and let her take over the rest. We can't risk exposure by going after Watson ourselves. If anything, that'll make us look like the bad guys." Oliver said.

"Alena, any chance you can use the bank transfers to track down James' current location?" John asked.

"It's a long shot, but I can try." Alena said.


	19. Chapter 19

Later on that week, Oliver received an email from the FBI, saying that Agent Watson was under investigation, and as such, her investigation of him, was cancelled and even if she passed through it unscathed, her inquiries into him would not be resumed, since they know knew that it was an unfounded claim and he would be fully compensated for any inconveniences her investigation may have caused.

"Looks like Alena is really proving herself an asset to the team." Laurel said as she entered Oliver's office.

"Yeah, she's definitely making progress in earning my trust, considering that she got Watson off my ass, leaving us free to partake in our usual activities without interference." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"What do you plan on doing with the reparation money?" Laurel asked.

"Not sure yet. I've already moved half of it into William's college fund, but the rest, well, I'm not quite sure what to do with it yet." Oliver said.

"Well, in the meantime, is there anything you want to tell me? Like why you're being so secretive?" Laurel asked, since he'd been keeping something from her since she moved in with him and William.

"It's not so much a secret as much as it is a surprise. Especially for Thea." Oliver said.

"Mind cluing me in? After all we are going to be sharing a life together, so, no more secrets. You promised me that." Laurel said.

"Fine. I've been trying to help an old friend get back into the city. One who has a particular interest in my sister." Oliver said.

"Roy. You're trying to clear his name." Laurel realized.

"It's my fault he had to leave to Star City in the first place. I'm trying to make it right." Oliver said.

"Oliver, Roy made his choice, you didn't force him to do anything." Laurel said.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty." Oliver said.

"You don't hear me saying that it's not a good idea. And now that the FBI's investigation is over, maybe now you can actually make some headway on that." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"It's not that easy though. After all, it's not like Ra's al Ghul is around to confess that he framed the Arrow for killing the mayor and all those other people." Oliver said as his assistant entered.

"Mayor Queen. There's a woman here to see you. She says her name is Nyssa Raatko." he said.

"Send her in." Oliver said and his assistant nodded a few minutes later, Nyssa al Ghul entered the office.

"They told me you were back, but I did not believe it." Nyssa said as she and Laurel hugged.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's good to see you Nyssa." Laurel said with a smile.

"While it's always good to see you, mind telling me what you're doing here?" Oliver asked his league wife.

"I've working on building a new organization to replace the League of Assassins, since while the League may have been warped and misguided, but it was not without cause." Nyssa said.

"So, you're forming a new League?" Oliver asked.

"One based on similar principles of the League of Assassins, but with before it was corrupted by men like my father and Merlyn." Nyssa said.

"Still doesn't explain why you're here." Oliver said.

"Relax, I am not here to recruit you. I'm here because I have something that might help with your cause." Nyssa said as she handed him something.

"What is this?" Oliver asked.

"Everything you need to get Mr. Harper acquitted." Nyssa said.

"Get out, how did you do that?" Oliver asked.

"Trust me, the less you know, the better." Nyssa said.

"You're probably right about that. But you're really reforming the League of Assassins?" Laurel asked.

"I'm calling it the League of Shadows. You may not understand, but the League was necessary and now it's gone, there are many dangers in the world that have no one to stop them. I disbanded the League, which makes replacing it my responsibility." Nyssa said.

"Still, remember, don't be a stranger." Oliver said.

"I won't, and remember, should you ever need my help, I'm only a call away." Nyssa said and Oliver nodded.

"Thank you Nyssa." Oliver said as they shook hands.

"It hardly seemed fair that I was free from my father's crimes when a real victim of them is not." Nyssa said as she left.

"I'll make sure my father is ready to offer Roy an apology once we get this information to the proper authorities." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

"So, what did you call this meeting for?" Rene asked Oliver as the team gathered in the bunker.

"I wanted to introduce you all to our newest member." Oliver said.

"Wait, you just recruited someone without even consulting us?" Dinah asked.

"Don't worry, we can trust this guy with our lives." Oliver said.

"Who is it?" John asked as a familiar face walked in.

"Hey guys." Roy said with a smile.

"Roy." John said with a smile as he hugged his old friend.

"It's good to see you John." Roy said as he then moved on to Laurel.

"And it is even better to see you alive and well again Laurel." Roy said as he hugged Laurel.

"Thanks. It's good to be back." Laurel said.

"I know the feeling." Roy said.

"Who is this guy?" Rene asked.

"Right sorry. Curtis Holt, Rene Ramirez, Alena, Dinah Drake, say hello to my original partner, Roy Harper, aka, Arsenal." Oliver said.

"I thought John was your original partner?" Rene asked.

"I was, but what Oliver means is that Roy was the first person on this team who wore an actual suit, since I did not adopt this helmet until about 2 years ago." John explained.

"I thought you were the Arrow." Dinah said, remembering the news report from 3 years ago.

"No, that was me. Roy chose to take the fall for me, against my wishes." Oliver said.

"So, you're innocent?" Dinah asked Roy, who nodded.

"Yeah, I faked my death and I've been in hiding for almost 3 years now." Roy said.

"So why did you come back?"Alena asked.

"Because Nyssa came through on making amends for her father's mistakes. She gave me all the information we need to get Roy acquitted and I've already handed it over to Lyla, now we wait for her to do the rest." Oliver said.

"How long will that take?" Dinah asked as Lyla entered the bunker.

"Not long actually. We just finished verifying the information Nyssa gave you and it all checks out. It's all been sent to the FBI who are ready to issue a statement on Roy's behalf whenever you are." Lyla said.

"Wait, shouldn't we let Thea know first? After all, she's probably the one who has more of a right to know than anyone else here?" John asked.

"Where do you think I just came from? The first place I went when I got back to Star City was Thea's apartment." Roy said with a grin.

"So that's why she called in today. Should've known." Oliver said with a chuckle.

"Hold on, what exactly are we missing here?" Curtis asked, just to have Dinah and Rene look at him funny, since they understood exactly what Roy was talking about.

"Thea's my ex-girlfriend, though it's because I was dead. Once I'm declared alive, we can get back on track." Roy said.

"So wait, she wouldn't go out with me, but she'll go out with you?" Rene asked.

"Unlike you Rene, Roy and Thea have about 3 years worth of history between them. And also unlike you, I actually like Roy being Thea's boyfriend." Oliver said.

"Not like she ever gave a damn about what you thought anyways." Roy said and Oliver chuckled.

"Tell the FBI we're ready." Oliver said and Lyla nodded as she walked out.

"So, where are you going to be getting your suit?" Rene asked.

"I don't need to get a suit. It's already on display. Before the red suit was Thea's, it was mine." Roy said as he looked at his old suit, eager to put it back on.

"You'll need to find work and the ACU could use a new member and we could use an asset in there. Dinah already serves as our inside man in the SCPD, Laurel in the DA's office and Rene, Quentin and I in city hall and John is our Argus liaison." Oliver said.

"Huh, so I get to protect the city with a mask and without a mask. Nice." Roy said.

"You've always had a talent for saving people and you get do that with both of your jobs." Oliver said.

"Thanks." Roy said.

"Don't mention it. Now, in the meantime, Alena, any luck locating Helix now?" Oliver asked.

"Actually, facial recognition tagged the other Laurel entering an abandoned warehouse off Adam's and O'Neil 20 minutes ago. Not sure if Helix is there, but considering that she's working with them." Alena said.

"It's a safe bet." Laurel said and Alena nodded.

"Laurel, with your wings, you can get there a lot faster than the rest of us, do recon and take out any external surveillance and security you see, we'll join you when we can." Oliver said.

"Have the security upgrades been made?" Laurel asked Alena, who nodded.

"While I'm not saying that your suit is unhackable, nothing truly is, but it would take some serious coding and being within a range of 10 feet of you to be able do any real damage." Alena said.

"Perfect. That should keep them knocking me out of the sky at least." Laurel said.

"Suit up." Oliver said as they all headed towards the mannequins.


	21. Chapter 21

"Alena, any chance you can upload the coordinates of the location to my nav system? It'd be nice to know where I'm going ahead of time." Black Eagle asked as she took off.

"Already done, just pull up your heads up display." Alena said over the comms.

"Copy that." Black Eagle said as she did exactly that.

"Coordinates received and programmed into my nav system, see you there boys." Black Eagle said with a grin as she brought her thrusters to maximum speed and moved out through the sky, happy that one of the perks of her suit meant that she didn't have to deal traffic anymore. At least, not road traffic.

* * *

"I just arrived at the site and according to my infrared scopes, we got at least 20 hostiles inside, in addition to 2 man guards on every point of entry and at least 4 snipers on the roof." Black Eagle said.

"Do us a favor and take out the snipers. We're almost there." Green Arrow said.

"Copy that." Black Eagle said as she switched her heads up display to her targeting system.

"Thank you Cisco." Black Eagle said under her breath as panels on the tips of her wings slid back to reveal tranq missiles.

"Targets locked and fire." Black Eagle said as the missiles fired silently and took out the snipers.

"Snipers taken care of, I'm gonna take a position on the roof in case reinforcements arrive when they fail to check in." Black Eagle said.

"Okay, but when you land, lock your suit into standard mode so Helix can't hack your gear and switch your cry to mimic a sonic scream." Green Arrow said.

"Copy." Black Eagle said as she landed on the roof.

* * *

"We just arrived, fan out and cover the entrances, Black Eagle, you still holding the roof?" Green Arrow asked as he and the rest of the team, plus Arsenal arrived at the warehouse.

"Copy, so far no one's come up, but I'm guessing that means that they know we're here." Black Eagle said.

"Agreed." Green Arrow said as Alena came over the comms.

"Uh guys, we have a problem." Alena said.

"What problem?" Green Arrow asked.

"Lyla just sent me footage from Argus, specifically Felicity's cell and she's gone. They think that Helix blinded the system and grabbed her." Alena said and Green Arrow cursed.

"That complicates things. If Felicity is working with Helix, that makes them even more dangerous. Alena, see if you can pinpoint Felicity's location, specifically if she's in the warehouse." Green Arrow said.

"Easier said than done, Helix has probably helped her shield herself from types of digital surveillance." Alena said.

"Try anyways, we need to put her back in custody where she belongs before she can do too much damage." Green Arrow said.

"Copy that. Black Eagle, I've rigged your gear to emit a jamming pulse around any tech that uses a Helix frequency, that should keep them from taking control of your suit." Alena said.

"Copy that, I'm moving in." Black Eagle said.

"Meet you there. Spartan, Arsenal, you're with me, Mr. Terrific, Wilddog and Canary, take the perimeter, no one aside from us gets in or out." Green Arrow said.

"Copy that." Wilddog said as he led the others away.

"Ready to get back in the game?" Green Arrow asked Arsenal.

"You really need to ask that?" Arsenal said with a grin as they entered the warehouse and almost immediately began fighting.

* * *

Black Eagle had just made it to the main room when she heard her own voice approach from behind her.

"I have to say, it's almost like looking in a mirror. Except for your fashion sense." Black Siren said as she approached Black Eagle.

"Yeah, that meaning that I actually have fashion sense." Black Eagle said.

"You know I have to thank you for coming back to life, it makes it so much easier for me to move around in the light of day without being recognized." Black Siren said.

"You've done enough damage with my face as it is." Black Eagle said as she pulled out her tonfas.

"Let's settle this then. Time to find out who the real Laurel Lance is." Black Siren said.

"You sure you want an answer to that." Black Eagle asked as they began fighting and when Black Siren tried to use her sonic cry, she was surprised that it didn't work.

"What the hell?" Black Siren asked.

"Sonic dampener, came with the threads to make this a fair fight." Black Eagle said as she then used her artificial, or at least she thought it was artificial, but now she's not so sure, Eagle shriek to knock her backwards.

"I thought you said this was a fair fight?" Black Siren said.

"I meant fair for me. If you really as smart as me, you'd know to use every advantage your disposal, but then again," Black Eagle said as she punched Black Siren out, "Knockoffs are never as good as the original."


	22. Chapter 22

"You said that Black Siren was gone by the time you came back from the main fight?" Oliver asked Laurel, who nodded.

"Yeah, I should've cuffed her or something." Laurel said.

"Hey don't beat yourself up." Dinah said.

"Yeah, save that for the other you." Rene said and Laurel chuckled.

"Thanks for that image Rene." Laurel said.

"Any luck tracking down Felicity?" Oliver then asked Alena, who shook her head.

"None, whatever Helix did to shield her from us, it's working, I can't find her anywhere, but I'll keep looking." Alena said.

"Before you do, there's something I need to tell you." Oliver said.

"Okay." Alena said.

"We all talked it over and well, welcome to the team, Overwatch." Oliver said with a smile.

"Wait, are you serious?" Alena asked.

"Completely. You've more than proven your worth to the team and hopefully, you can bring more honor to the code name Overwatch than Felicity ever did." Oliver said.

"Thank you." Alena said.

"Don't thank us, you earned this. You're one of us now." John said.

"Speaking of which, I kind of have a criminal record that I'd like to get dismissed, so could we by any chance get that done as soon as possible?" Roy asked.

"The conference is set up for tomorrow morning." Oliver assured him.

"Good, in that case, I'm gonna head back to Thea's, see if she'll let me crash there tonight." Roy said.

"I doubt that will be a problem. We need to head home to, Rene, don't forget the hearing for your daughter is also tomorrow. Don't be late, you're lucky that you got a second chance, you won't get a third." Laurel told him.

"Trust me, I don't intend to. I want to get my daughter back just in time for Thanksgiving." Rene said.

"That'll be nice, remember, we're having a team thanksgiving at the loft this Thursday." Oliver said and they nodded.

* * *

Roy was cleared of all charges and Rene won back the custody of Zoe after Laurel put up a great defense attesting that since Rene had started working for her father and Oliver in City Hall, the man he once was no longer existed and that any young girl would be lucky to call him her father.

"Is everything ready?" Laurel asked Oliver, who smiled.

"Yes, the turkey is in the oven, the rest of the food has been prepared, the tables are set, the minibar is fully stocked and I have the football game running the TV. Everything is fine, relax." Oliver said, chuckling at her.

"Sorry, it's just, this is my first time not only hosting Thanksgiving, but also celebrating it since I came back." Laurel said.

"It's fine. I get it. But still, save all that for the wedding planning, that is an event worth going crazy for." Oliver said as they kissed.

"No arguments here. You sure William is okay with this, after all, there won't really be anyone here his age, since it will mostly be adults, the only other kid here will be JJ." Laurel said.

"Not true, Rene's also bringing his daughter, who's also around William's age." Oliver said as there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Oliver said as the door opened and John, Lyla and JJ entered the loft.

"Happy thanksgiving." John said with a grin as he held out a bottle of wine.

"You are a true friend. I got the game on in the living room." Oliver said.

"Nice, come on JJ, time for some Thanksgiving football." John said, only to have Lyla stop him.

"Johnny, I think you forgot to tell Oliver our big announcement." Lyla said.

"What announcement?" Laurel asked.

"JJ is going to be a big brother." Lyla said.

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Oliver asked.

"We found out today." Lyla confirmed as Laurel hugged her.

"Congrats man. You're gonna be a father again." Oliver said with a smile as he clapped John on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that this time, I won't have to worry about my kid being affected by time travel." John said as there was another knock on the door, which Laurel went to answer.

"Hey sweetheart." Quentin said as he entered the apartment.

"Hey daddy." Laurel said as she hugged him.

"Something smells good." Quentin said.

"You can thank Oliver for that. I never thought I'd say these words, but Oliver Queen really knows how to cook." Laurel said.

"I heard that sweetie." Oliver said from where he, William, John and JJ were watching the football game.

"Not taking it back." Laurel said unashamedly.

* * *

After everyone had arrived, Oliver, John, Rene, Quentin, Dinah, Roy, William and Zoe were all in the TV viewing area, cheering and shouting at the TV while the rest of the women and Curtis were talking in the kitchen area.

"You sure you don't want to watch the game with the rest of the guys?" Laurel asked Curtis.

"Thanks, but it's not really my thing." Curtis admitted.

"And what, talking about Laurel's wedding is?" Thea asked.

"Well more so than sports. But I thought that the Legends would be joining us? After all, this is Sara's first chance to spend a holiday with Laurel since she came back." Curtis said.

"I spoke with her this morning, she said that they were chasing down an anachronism that ironically is happening at the first thanksgiving, I didn't ask for details, but she said that they'd be joining us soon." Laurel said as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Laurel said, since Oliver was a bit too preoccupied shouting at the TV.

"Hey, uh who are you?" Laurel asked when she opened the door to reveal a young man who looked around Roy's age.

"Laurel it's okay. That's Rory Regan. He used to be a member of the team before he left to restore his powers." Curtis said and Laurel decided to take Curtis's word for it and showed him in.

"Rory, what an unexpected pleasure." Oliver said as he got up to greet him.

"Well, I have some good news and I figured I'd share it person." Rory said.

"Please, considering how short good news seems to be in supply in this city, I could always use some of it." Oliver said.

"I finally managed to restore my bond to my rags, so, if you guys will have me, I'd like to come back to the team." Rory said.

"You always have a place on the team, and to be honest, you've been missed." Oliver said.

"I'm honestly kind of surprised that you haven't assumed that Laurel's her evil twin?" Curtis said.

"I saw the press release on the news and I wasn't entirely surprised given the sort of craziness we deal with, so I figured I'd get the whole story when I came back." Rory said.

"Dad, what's he talking about?" Zoe asked her father.

"Rene, can I talk to you for a minute?" Oliver asked and Rene nodded.

"What's up?" Rene asked.

"You didn't tell Zoe?" Oliver asked.

"No, I didn't because it wasn't just my secret to share." Rene said.

"Every other kid in this room knows the truth, although I'm not sure if JJ even understands what it is his father does, but anyways, it's not fair if Zoe is left out. Tell her. For your own sake." Oliver said and Rene nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone had just sat down for dinner when the door opened and Sara and Ray joined them.

"Sorry we're late." Sara apologized as her father got up and hugged her.

"Don't worry, you're right on time." Oliver assured her as Sara and Ray took seats.

"What, no Jax?" Laurel asked of her sister's boyfriend.

"No, he's in Central City celebrating with his own family." Sara said.

"Who's this Jax?" Quentin asked.

"Oh, right, I never told you since I didn't really have a chance to see you the last time I was in 2017, Jax is just a nickname for Jefferson Jackson, my new boyfriend." Sara said.

"Really, so, how exactly did you guys meet?" Quentin asked.

"Jax is actually my second in command on the ship and he's also Firestorm." Sara said.

"Wait, you're dating a superhero?" Quentin asked.

"Yeah, just like how both of your daughters are." Sara said.

"Fair point." Quentin said, but before he could question her anymore, Oliver's phone buzzed.

"What's up?" John asked.

"An alert from the security algorithms Alena set up in the Bunker. Vigilante sighting." Oliver said as he moved to get up.

"Wait, you're going now?" Laurel asked.

"We can't let him roam freely. He's dangerous and I'd like to get him behind bars soon." Oliver said.

"I'm coming with you." Dinah said as she also rose.

"I had a feeling you might. Anyone else want to tag along?" Oliver asked.

"I'll run backend through the comms." Alena said.

"I'm in to." John said as he, Rene, Roy and Rory all stood up.

"We'll be back soon, but don't bother waiting for us to start." Oliver assured the others.

* * *

Since the others weren't back by the time they all finished eating, William and Zoe had gone to play video games in his room, though Laurel was insistent that William left his door open.

"You're really taking well to being a mother to William." Thea noticed and Laurel nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I told him I don't expect him to call me mom, since I'm not trying to replace Samantha, but still, I think I'll be a good mother to him." Laurel said.

"What about when you have to raise the kid from birth?" Quentin asked with a grin and Laurel just rolled her eyes, since she knew that her father would be asking her about when he'd be getting a blood related grandchild.

"Ollie and I both agreed that we wanted to wait until we've been married at least a year to have a kid of our own, and even when we get to that step, I've got you to help me out with that, especially since when that day does come, it's probably going to be when I retire from vigilantism for good." Laurel said.

"What about Ollie? You think he's ever going to give up being Green Arrow?" Sara asked, wondering if the future's changed since she was in 2046 and she also had to stop herself from looking at warily at Lyla, remembering the future they'd pulled Zari from in 2042.

"Sara, you okay?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the future." Sara said, seeing Ray shoot her a look that read shut up.

"Really, as in daydreaming or your last trip to the future?" Lyla asked, noticing how Sara was avoiding eye contact with her.

"You know I can't tell you about the future without risking the Timeline. It's already a mess." Sara said.

They were about to question her further when, after seeing the look in Sara's eyes, realized it would be pointless.

"Anyways, have you and Ollie decided on a wedding date yet?" Sara asked.

"We were thinking sometime in the summer, it's in between city destroying threats." Laurel said.

"Smart move. I was honestly amazed we were able to celebrate Ollie's birthday last year, normally we celebrate it by saving the city from being destroyed." Thea said.

"Yeah, you think you guys will get that chance this year?" Quentin asked.

"Doubtful. Unless we manage to wrap up Helix by January." Laurel said.

"Okay, well moving on, Lyla, are you hoping for a boy or a girl this time?" Thea asked Lyla.

"Honestly, especially after learning about Flashpoint, I'm kind of hoping for a girl." Lyla said.

"What's Flashpoint?" Laurel asked.

"Right another thing we need to catch you up on. You know how Barry can time travel?" Thea asked and Laurel nodded, remembering when Oliver told her that.

"Well apparently 2 years ago, after his father was killed, Barry ran back in time and saved his mom, but it didn't end well and when he tried to restore the timeline, it didn't work exactly. Things changed." Thea said.

"What sort of things?" Laurel asked.

"Caitlin has powers now and it turns that before Flashpoint, John and Lyla had a daughter, not a son." Thea said.

"Wow, that must've tough to swallow." Laurel said, looking at Lyla, who nodded.

"It was and I have to admit, it made me hesitant to trust Barry again." Lyla said.

"Yeah, Barry told Oliver about that and he told us. Apparently Argus had a piece of tech Team Flash needed to power a weapon to stop Savitar, but you refused to give it to them until after Barry recruited Snart to help him steal it." Thea said.

"I'm sorry, did you say recruited Snart? As in, Leonard Snart?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lyla asked.

"Because Snart's supposed to be dead." Ray said and now Lyla understood their confusion.

"It was Snart from the past. Barry went back in time to after Snart joined the Legends and got him to help." Lyla explained and Ray and Sara nodded.

"Mick's going to be disappointed." Ray said as Oliver and the others returned.

"Did you get him?" Laurel asked.

"No, the son of a bitch was crafty and managed to escape." Oliver said.

"We'll get him, eventually. After all, he can't hide forever." John said and Oliver nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

Laurel was sitting in the living room of the loft, trying to decide which wedding planner to go with for the wedding.

"Laurel, you've been looking at those papers all day, just pick one so we can move on to actually, oh I don't know, start planning our wedding?" Oliver asked Laurel as he sat down next to her.

"I know, and I'm sorry if I'm being picky, but you know how long I've been waiting for this. I want it to be perfect." Laurel said.

"I know, but it can't be perfect if it never gets planned." Oliver countered.

"Since when did you become the logical one?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know, but I think that if I'm actually making sense, you should probably listen to me." Oliver said and Laurel sat back, defeated.

"You win for once." Laurel said.

"Look, I get that you want our wedding to be special, but that can't happen, if we never actually plan the wedding." Oliver said.

"Ok, so how do you recommend we pick a planner?" Laurel asked.

"It's simple, are there any that you just naturally have a good feeling about?" Oliver asked and after a moment, Laurel nodded as they finally made the first choice for their wedding as William came in.

"Hey buddy, how was school?" Oliver asked.

"It was good, but dad, you know how I have a 3 day weekend coming up?" William asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Oliver asked.

"I was wondering if we could maybe go camping?" William asked and Oliver smiled.

"Of course, although the weather is kind of bad." Oliver said.

"Well, if I'm going to be the Green Arrow someday, I should probably start adapting to bad weather like you can." William said and now Oliver remembered the thing that had been nagging him for weeks.

"Of course, sorry we haven't really been getting around to that." Oliver said.

"It's fine." William said.

"We'll practice your archery skills while we're out." Oliver said.

"Sweet." William said with a grin as he ran upstairs.

"So you're taking William camping this weekend?" Laurel asked her fiance.

"What, John is more than capable of handling things on the team for 3 days and I haven't really spent any father son time with William lately." Oliver said.

"I wasn't protesting, I think it's a good idea. Another father-son bonding activity." Laurel said with a smile.

* * *

"So, you're gonna be out this Friday to take your boy camping?" Quentin asked Oliver, who nodded.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Oliver asked Quentin, who shook his head.

"Never said I did. If anything, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm kind of jealous." Quentin said.

"Jealous, why?" Oliver asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my daughters like my own life, but it's not the same as it would be if I had a son. One I could do things like camping with." Quentin admitted and Oliver nodded.

"I get that. Laurel and Sara were never really into that sort of thing when we were kids." Oliver said and Quentin nodded.

"Anyways, you can handle things here while I'm gone." Oliver said and Quentin nodded.

* * *

When Oliver and William arrived at the campsite, William kept expecting Oliver's phone go off and ruin their trip.

"What's on your mind?" Oliver asked.

"Are you sure that you can really get away from the city for a camping trip?" William asked.

Oliver smiled at William before saying "Don't worry, John is more than capable of handling things on the team while we're gone. I promise, nothing's going to ruin our trip."

"Okay." William said.

"Come on, help me pitch this tent." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I don't know how." William said.

"I'm guessing your mom never took you camping?" Oliver asked.

"No." William said.

"Come on, I'll teach you." Oliver said as he began to show his son how to pitch a tent.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" William asked.

"My dad. When I was your age, he'd take me and my friend Tommy camping every summer. While I may not have appreciated being away from my phone and the modern world, I did like being able to spend time with him." Oliver said with a smile.

* * *

After they'd finished setting up camp, Oliver went back to the car and pulled out 2 ski bags.

"What's this?" William asked.

"Go put these up on trees." Oliver said as he handed William a bag, which he opened to reveal that there were targets inside it.

William nodded as he did what his father asked and then came back to see Oliver holding 2 bows in one hand and the straps of 2 quivers in the other.

"These are just blunt tipped hunting arrows. Not the cool stuff I use at night. You work your way up to those." Oliver said.

"So you're going to teach me how to shoot like you?" William asked.

"Hopefully, I can make you even better over time, since you can't just get this good overnight." Oliver said.

"So, when do we start?" William asked eagerly.

"First, why don't you watch me up close." Oliver said as he raised his bow, notched and arrow and fired it right into the furthest target, a dead bulle-sye.

"Awesome." William said.

"Yep. Now aim for the closest target." Oliver said and William nodded, thinking it looked simple enough, only to have his arrow miss the target completely.

"It's harder than it looks isn't it?" Oliver asked.

"How do you do it? You make it look so simple." William asked.

"That's because I've had years to practice to get as good as I am." Oliver said as they continued, Oliver helping William with his aim.


	25. Chapter 25

The weeks after Thanksgiving blew by and before anyone knew it, it was December 20th.

Laurel was currently in the bunker, running a new tracking method Cisco had uploaded to their satellite to try and find Black Siren, but Laurel wasn't sure if throwing her earth 2 counterpart back in prison was the right move. After all, from what she'd heard, it sounded like Black Siren still shared some of her morals. It made her think that maybe she wasn't entirely heartless after all, when suddenly, the computer beeped, indicating that they had her location.

Laurel was about to call Oliver, but then thought that maybe she could reason with her doppelganger, since she was anything like her, maybe there was a chance that she could be reasoned with.

She then proceeded to call Oliver.

"What's up?" Oliver asked.

"Cisco's tracking algorithm found Black Siren." Laurel said.

"Great, we'll go after her tonight." Oliver said.

"Actually Ollie, I wanted to try to go alone. Maybe I can reason with her." Laurel said.

"Laurel, we've tried that before." Oliver said.

"And it ended with Felicity screwing things up. Please, just let me try." Laurel said.

"Fine, but we'll be on standby if you need us." Oliver said.

* * *

Black Siren was actually for Laurel when she landed.

"You don't seem surprised that I found you." Laurel said as she looked around before taking off her mask.

"Risky move, taking your mask off." Black Siren said.

"I thought this might go better if we talked face to face." Laurel said.

"You here to finish this? I notice you didn't bring any of your playmates." Black Siren said.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." Black Siren said.

"Well, from what I've heard, you've also said it, so it balances out." Laurel countered.

"Fine, what do you want?" Black Siren asked.

"To find out why you're really doing this. Being a bad guy. I can tell that's not the real you." Laurel said.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Black Siren said.

"Yes I do. I can see it in your eyes. You might be able to fool most people, but you can't fool yourself. Behind your tough exterior, I see a woman who was broken by the death of the man she loved. You don't want to be bad. You just got dealt a bad hand in life." Laurel said.

"As if you'd know anything about that." Black Siren said.

"Actually, I do. My boyfriend cheated on me with my own sister. I thought he was dead for 5 years. I thought my sister was dead for 6 years. I watched another man I loved die because of me. I watched someone put 3 arrows into my sister's chest and my father suffer a heart attack. I died for crying out loud. If anyone knows what it's like to have a bad lot, it's me." Laurel said.

"So what do you want?" Black Siren asked.

"To help you start anew. You tell us everything you know about Cayden James and Helix, and I'll see if I can convince the team and Cisco to let you start a new life on another Earth. Sound fair?" Laurel asked.

"You really think that I deserve a second chance?" Black Siren asked.

"If Oliver Queen can get a second chance at a life with me after everything he's done, I think that anyone can have one." Laurel said.

"I don't know. After everything I've done, do you really think I deserve that chance?" Black Siren asked.

"I do. You're not like every other bad guy and criminal I've seen. I think you could have a future someday. You just need to be willing to open your heart again." Laurel said as she held out her hand, which, after some hesitation, Black Siren shook.

"Come on. And I hope you're prepared for the team to lock you in a cell." Laurel said as she put her mask back on.

"I'd expect nothing less." Black Siren assured her.

* * *

"So, you actually managed to talk her down?" Oliver asked as he saw the 2 Laurels enter the bunker.

"Yep. And I worked out a deal with her. In exchange for her telling us everything she knows about Helix, we get Cisco to help her start a new life on another earth." Laurel said.

"Sounds like you got through to the person I always knew was in there somewhere. If she holds up her end of the bargain, I'd be happy to help her start a new life." Oliver said.

"So, no cage?" Black Siren asked.

"I'm sorry, but just because I'm willing to trust my Laurel's word, doesn't mean the rest of the team will." Oliver said

"I understand." Black Siren said.

"Laurel, would you mind searching her for tracking devices or anything else like that?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah sure, come on." Laurel said as she led her doppelganger somewhere more private, since while she was fairly certain that Oliver wouldn't be seeing anything on Black Siren's body that he hadn't seen on her's, she didn't want to take any chances and, well, she respected her other self's modesty.


	26. Chapter 26

Black Siren had given them all the information she knew, but at least right now, it wasn't much to go on, and Oliver had gotten Cisco to agree to let her start a new life on Earth 28, which was apparently similar to their Earth, but there was no record of a Laurel Lance there, meaning that Black Siren could start a new life and maybe even become a hero.

Anyways, now it was December 22nd and now Oliver, Laurel and William were in the loft, finishing decorating their tree.

"Okay, now there's just one thing left to put on the tree." Oliver said as he put the last ornament on it.

"What?" William asked.

"The Christmas angel." Oliver said as he reached into a box and pulled out a decoration that Laurel hadn't seen in years.

"Ollie, is that your mother's Christmas angel?" Laurel asked and Oliver nodded.

"This and her ring were the only things of hers I could keep. Since Christmas was probably her favorite time of the year and my dad's to, I thought it might help me feel a bit closer to them." Oliver said as he handed the angel to William.

"You want me to put the angel on the tree?" William asked.

"It's a tradition that the youngest member of the family puts the angel on the tree and that's you." Oliver said and William nodded as he then put the angel on top of the tree.

"Perfect." Oliver said.

"Your mom would be proud." Laurel said.

"What was she like? Her and my other grandpa?" William asked, since Oliver had never really talked about his parents to William, aside from what he'd told William about his father.

"Best parents a kid could ask for." Oliver said.

"Even if they were a bit lenient." Laurel said as they sat down on the couch.

"What was your mom like?" William asked.

"She was complicated. I loved her, but like me, she had her own secrets, her own darkness. But she loved me and your aunt Thea more than her own life. And sometimes that love caused her to make bad decisions, but sometimes, we do things we shouldn't for the people we love most." Oliver said.

"What was Christmas like for you guys when you were my age?" William asked.

Oliver smiled before saying "When I was a kid, my father used to throw the most extravagant Christmas parties. Minus the magic, It almost felt like something out of a Harry Potter book. The house would smell like Christmas and my sister and I would race candy canes on the banister. It's one of my favorite memories of him. That was always my favorite time of year." Oliver said.

"What about you Laurel?" William asked.

"Christmas for me was a bit different since that's also my sister's birthday. Every year my family would do all the Christmas stuff on December 24th so that Sara could celebrate her birthday on the 25th." Laurel said as the door opened.

"Did I hear my name?" Sara asked with a grin as she and Jax entered the apartment.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Laurel asked.

"Even Legends take Christmas off and I thought that maybe we could actually celebrate my birthday together again, since we haven't done that in years." Sara said.

"We'd be happy to Sara. The guest is open, but Jax, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Central City with your mom?" Oliver asked.

"Actually, my mom is here visiting my uncle, so I thought now might be the best time for me to meet Sara's old man, any advice?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, don't do it until you've gotten him to accept that you're going to be a part of his daughter's life that's not going anywhere anytime soon. That's a lesson I learned repeatedly with both Lance sisters." Oliver said and all 4 of them laughed.

"Speaking of which, any advice for dating Sara, since you're the only other guy I know who's done it?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, and again, this is knowledge learned from dating both Sara and Laurel, when it comes to dating a Lance sister, remember, she is always right." Oliver said.

"So you can be taught." Laurel said, impressed.

"Yep, it's something I resigned myself to years ago." Oliver said.

"Good to know." Jax said with a chuckle.

"So, Jax, are you going to be staying with your mom or what?" Laurel asked.

"Actually, we were hoping that he could stay here with me." Sara said.

"Yeah sure, that way you're dad will know exactly where to find him." Oliver said.

"Speaking of which, I need to call him and let him know that I'm going to be in town for Christmas this year." Sara said.


	27. Chapter 27

Today was December 25th and now Oliver, Laurel, William, Roy, Thea, Sara and Quentin were all gathered in Oliver's loft, exchanging gifts.

"William, this is from Laurel and I." Oliver said he handed his son a rather large package.

When William opened the gift, he found that is contained a bow.

"A bow?" William asked.

"That's not any ordinary bow William, that's the same type of bow that Roy and I use in the field. Figure you should get used to it now." Oliver said.

"Cool." William said as Laurel suddenly collapsed.

"Laurel." Oliver said as he quickly moved to his fiance's side.

"What's wrong with her?" Thea asked.

"I don't know. But look at her ears." Oliver said as blood began pouring out of them.

"I'll call 911." Quentin said as he pulled out his phone and immediately dialed.

* * *

After Laurel was admitted to the hospital, Oliver asked Thea and Roy to keep an eye on William, since only he, Quentin and Sara were allowed to ride in the ambulance with her, since Quentin and Sara were Laurel's family and Oliver was her fiance.

"Doc, what's wrong with her?" Oliver asked Dr. Schwartz.

"We're not sure. Every test we run shows the same results. That something is causing her eardrums to shatter, but we can't determine what it is, as there is nothing around to stimulate that sort of effect." Dr. Schwartz said and Oliver nodded.

"Thank you, keep me posted if anything changes." Oliver said as he turned to Quentin and Sara.

"What could be causing this?" Quentin asked.

"Maybe it's a side effect of how Laurel was resurrected?" Oliver asked.

"But that was months ago, why would she only be feeling the effects now?" Sara asked, hoping it wasn't true, since that would mean that she's responsible for her sister's suffering.

"Sara, don't even think about going there, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known that Morning woman would do this." Oliver said as a thought occurred to Sara.

"Except Lori Morning wasn't her real name. We discovered that recently." Sara said.

"What is her real name?" Oliver asked.

"Eleanor Darhk. She's Damien Darhk's daughter." Sara said and Oliver looked like he was going to punch a wall.

"She must've included a curse on Laurel when she brought her back which is affecting her now. If we don't find a way to cure her quickly, we'll lose her for good." Oliver said.

"How?" Quentin asked.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." Constantine said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"John, how did you?" Oliver asked.

"I've been keeping an eye on your girl ever since she came back in case there were side effects and now there are." John explained.

"Can you save her like you did me?" Sara asked.

"Possibly. Depends on the curse." Constantine said as he moved over to Laurel's bedside.

"Darhk must not have been trying too hard, since I recognize this curse and not only is it easy to reverse, but it can also give your girl here an edge in a fight." John said.

"How so?" Oliver asked.

"The curse that was used is called the Banshee blast. It attacks Laurel's body and soul with a sonic shriek that only she can hear and soon it will reduce her to dust. However, while this is effective, it is also an amatuer curse at best, since an experienced sorcerer like myself can not only cure her, but I can give her the banshee's power." Constantine said.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Quentin asked.

"I can change the spell on your daughter and use it to give her a sonic shriek, meaning that she won't have to fake it with technology anymore." Constantine said.

"Do it now before we lose her." Oliver said and Sara and Quentin both nodded their consent, causing Constantine to immediately go to work, reciting a spell that caused the lights to flicker and the room to shake.

However, when he was done, the bleeding in Laurel's ears had stopped and color had begun to return to her face.

"It's working." Oliver said, relieved as Laurel's eyes opened

"What am I doing in the hospital?" Laurel asked.

"It's a long story, the short version being that it turns out that the woman who brought you back is Darhk's daughter and she cursed you when she brought you back and the curse almost killed you." Oliver said.

"How am I alive this time?" Laurel asked before she noticed Constantine and all her questions were answered.

"Thank you, for saving my life." Laurel said.

"Don't mention it, just don't forget to save a seat for me at the wedding." John said and Oliver smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll definitely be on the list." Oliver assured him and Constantine nodded before leaving.

"Sara, Quentin, could you give us a moment alone please?" Oliver asked and the 2 Lances nodded before leaving as well.

"Well, here we are again." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"Yeah, it's crazy isn't it. The place I hoped we'd never be again, at least for this sort of thing." Oliver said as he sat down at his fiance's bedside and took her hand in his.

"Your palms are sweaty." Laurel said.

"That's what happens when you're terrified. Laurel, I lost you once before and the thought of losing you again terrifies me." Oliver said.

"Hey, you're not going to lose me." Laurel said softly.

"Will you marry me?" Oliver asked, just to have Laurel show him her ring.

"I think I already answered that question." Laurel said.

"No, I mean, I don't want to wait til May or June to marry you. After today, I realize that I want to be your husband as soon as possible. I don't want to wait and end up having something go wrong." Oliver said and Laurel thought about it.

"How soon are you talking?" Laurel asked.

"As soon as possible, especially since Sara and the Legends are still in town." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"Well, the wedding is basically planned, the only things we're missing are a cake and a wedding dress. The guests could be easily notified that we've decided to move up the date, depending on when you're thinking." Laurel said.

"How about Valentine's Day. It gives our guests plenty of time to adjust their schedules and it's the most romantic time of year." Oliver said.

"Sounds perfect to me. Especially since it gives me time to book our honeymoon, which we are taking." Laurel said.

"I completely agree." Oliver said as they kissed.


	28. Chapter 28

"So, you and Laurel are getting married in 6 weeks?" John asked.

"Yeah, after she almost died at Christmas, we decided not to wait till May to get married." Oliver said.

"Well congrats man." John said.

"Thank you, but John, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Oliver said.

"Ok." John said.

"I was wondering if you'd be my best man." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I'd be honored." John said and Oliver smiled.

"Great. Now I just need to ask Roy, Curtis and Rene to be my groomsmen." Oliver said, right as they, plus Laurel, Rory, Alena and Dinah entered the bunker and the computers beeped.

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

"It looks Vigilante is back in town." Alena said.

"Suit up." Oliver said before stopping Dinah.

"What's up?" Dinah asked.

"Are you sure you can handle going out there tonight. No one would blame you if you wanted to sit this one out, considering your history with him." Oliver said.

"I'll be fine, but Oliver, I want to try to talk Vince down. He's good person, he's just lost. If anything, he's like you were when you were the hood, and now you're a hero. I think that Vince deserves the same chance." Dinah said.

"Fine, you can make first contact, since I think you're right, but we'll be standing by." Oliver said and Dinah nodded at him gratefully.

* * *

When they arrived at the site, Black Canary was the only one who went straight towards Vigilante.

"Vince, please, you need to stop this." Black Canary said.

"You know I can't do that Dinah. Crime and corruption are a disease in this city and I'm the only cure." Vigilante said and Green Arrow had heard enough before jumping down from his perch.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Black Canary asked.

"If he's not going to listen to you, maybe he'll listen to someone who actually knows what he's going through. I used to be like this guy when I was the Hood. Let me try." Green Arrow said and Black Canary nodded, knowing that he had a point.

"Vincent Sobel, you need to stop this." Green Arrow said.

"Why should I? You're not making any difference." Vigilante said.

"That's not for you to decide. I get it. You feel like the world is broken and you want to hurt the people that you think broke it. I used to be the same way. Playing judge, jury and executioner for people that I had no right to kill. These people may be awful, but what you're doing, it isn't helping anyone. If anything, all you're doing is becoming as bad as the people you're trying to kill." Green Arrow said.

"How do you know that?" Vigilante asked.

"Because you're the one who isn't making a difference. All you're doing is killing people in cold blood to try and satisfy some sort of craving you have inside yourself. You're not hero. You're not even a vigilante or a criminal. You're a monster. But you don't have to be. Stand down. Turn yourself in so you can atone for your crimes. The world has not abandoned you, so please, don't abandon it and the people who care about you. Don't become what you swore to stop." Green Arrow said as he held out his hand to Vigilante, who in turn, raised his gun, only to have Green Arrow jam it with a well placed arrow.

"I think we both know who would win this fight. Make it easier on yourself and surrender. You're outnumbered and outgunned." Green Arrow said as Black Eagle became visible from the sky, Spartan, Arsenal and Wilddog all made their sniper positions clear and Mr. Terrific and Ragman came out form where they were hiding.

However, before even a single shot could be fired, Spartan collapsed and when his gun hit the ground, it fired, causing chaos.

"Eagle, get Spartan to cover." Green Arrow said as he quickly moved to intercept Vigilante.

"I'm on it." Black Eagle said as she moved down to Spartan's side to check him.

"I'm not seeing any sign of injuries. He needs to get to a doctor. Overwatch." Black Eagle said.

"Closest Hospital is Starling General." Overwatch said over the comms.

"Call Dr. Schwartz, tell her we're bringing John in from the field and to have a room ready." Black Eagle said.

"Copy that, I've already programmed the coordinates into your suit's nav system, you should get him much faster." Overwatch said.

"Copy that." Black Eagle said as she managed to pick up Spartan and took off.

* * *

Later on, at Starling General, John woke up in a hospital bed to find Lyla, Oliver and Laurel standing at his side.

"What happened?" John asked.

"You tell me. We were dealing with Vigilante when you suddenly collapsed. Any explanation?" Oliver asked and John shook his head.

"I have one." Dr. Schwartz said.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"It appears that whatever it is Mr. Diggle did to repair his nerve damage did not take into account withdrawal effects from the steroid he was taking. The result caused the nerve damage to move from his arm to his spine and if he keeps moving at his current rate, it could do permanent damage to his spinal column." Dr. Schwartz said.

"What's the best chance if he doesn't slow down?" Lyla asked.

"Complete loss of the use of his legs for the rest of his life, since unlike with Ms. Smoak, the damage will be too severe to be fixed." Dr. Schwartz said.

"And worst case scenario?" Oliver asked.

"Complete paralysis of his body." Dr. Schwartz said.

"Are there any possible treatment options?" John asked.

"Right now, no. You're injuries are too severe. Once you've given them sometime to heal, then we can talk about treatments, but for right now Mr. Diggle, I'd recommend taking it easy and no more nighttime activities that involve that helmet." Dr. Schwartz said before she left.

"You heard her John. Until we hear that it's safe for you to receive treatment, you're suspended from field duty." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you can't be serious." John said.

"John, I have never been more serious. Think about what it would do to your family if something were to happen to you because you didn't slow down. I mean, you're going to be a father again, so I think that for once, you should do what's best for your health and stay out of the field for awhile until we find out how much damage has been done to your system." Oliver said.

"Think of it as your wedding gift to us John." Laurel said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll hang up my helmet for now." John said.

"If doctor says so, you'll be hanging it up forever." Lyla said.


	29. Chapter 29

It was a week before Oliver and Laurel's wedding and everything was coming together. They'd chosen to spend a month in Corto Maltese in the villa that Thea and Malcolm had stayed in while they were there, since technically, it was now Thea's property, due to her inheritance from her father. Oliver had asked Roy to cover for him as the Green Arrow in order to avoid arousing suspicion and they'd decided to get married at the Star City Bay, specifically where the Black Canary statue used to be. John would be Oliver's best man with Roy, Rene and Curtis serving as his groomsmen and Sara would be serving as Laurel's maid of honor with Thea, Dinah and Nyssa serving as her bridesmaids and Oliver had William serving as the ring bearer. Everything had been planned out by Laurel and now they're guests were arriving in Star City

"Why can't I go to your bachelor party with you tonight?" William asked Oliver for what had to be the 100th time that night as Oliver grabbed his coat.

"Because you're too young to go to a bachelor party." Oliver said as Laurel came out from their bedroom.

"He still giving you a hard time about that?" Laurel asked.

"Why isn't he bugging you?" Oliver asked.

"Because a bachelorette party means no boys." Laurel said as she kissed Oliver's cheek before leaving.

"Raisa's in charge while we're gone." Oliver said as he also left.

* * *

Oliver was currently at a bar with John, Roy, Rene, Curtis, Rory, Quentin, Barry, Cisco, Wally, Ray, Nate, Jax, Professor Stein, Mick, Carter, and surprisingly to everyone, Slade, celebrating what was left of his bachelorhood.

"I'm surprised William didn't tag along with us tonight." John said to Oliver, chuckled.

"He wanted to, but I put my foot down." Oliver said with a chuckle as their drinks arrived.

"Guys, I want to propose a toast. To Oliver and Laurel. The couple no one ever thought would actually work out." Roy said as he raised his glass.

"Cheers." All the men said as Oliver laughed as they clinked their cups together.

"So Barry, how's married life treating you?" Oliver asked one of the only married men at the party.

"It's pretty good Oliver. I mean, I've always known that Iris and I were meant to be together and now that we're finally married, it feels like I finally have everything I've ever wanted." Barry said.

"Hopefully Laurel and I can have that sort of relationship." Oliver said.

"Never thought I'd see the day that this kid actually matured enough to get married, let alone to a woman who he repeatedly cheated on." Slade said with a chuckle.

"What exactly are you doing here Slade? I thought you were in Argus custody?" Ray asked, since he still had some hard feelings towards Slade, since it was because of him that Ray had lost his fiance.

"He was released after he helped me save my team from Chase on Lian Yu. He's a good man when he doesn't have an unstable drug in his system." Oliver said.

"I wouldn't go that far Oliver. After all, Slade is still a bit of dick." John said.

"I've been called worse." Slade said.

"Well considering that neither of you have killed each other yet, I guess that's a start." Ray said.

"Yeah. Slade, how's the hunt for you sons going?" Oliver asked, since the last time he'd talked to Slade, he'd found out that Joe was actually the leader of a criminal organization called the Jekylls and Slade had another son named Grant.

"Slow. Both my sons are good at covering their tracks." Slade said.

"Wait, sons?" Ray asked as a very unpleasant memory hit him.

"Yeah, my sons, Joe and." Slade said, but Ray interrupted him.

"Grant." Ray said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Slade asked.

"Because in the future, your son Grant completed your holy mission. He burned Star City to a crisp, driving everyone who wasn't dead out of town and forming a criminal empire." Ray said.

"Wait, we didn't stop him?" Oliver asked.

"You tried. He killed your team and cut off your arm Oliver. He did what not even Slade could do. He broke you." Ray said.

"Seriously?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, you'd gone into exile in the ruins of the bunker and it wasn't until we crashed in the future and Sara knocked some sense into you that you finally got off your ass." Ray said.

"I'll have to talk to her about that later, but anyways, why don't we move on to more pleasant conversation." Oliver said, seeing the look on Slade's face.

"Okay, well, since this is a bachelor party, why don't we shift the conversation to who's still a bachelor." Roy said as Wally, Nate, Ray, Slade, Mick, Rene, Curtis and Rory all rose their hands.

"Well, for me it's complicated." Ray said.

"Really." Oliver said as more beers were brought to the table.

"Yeah, there's this new girl on the team, Zari. She's from 2042 and while I think that there's a spark there, I'm not sure." Ray said.

"Interesting, but this is supposed to be a bachelor party, so let's stop it with all the emotions." Rene said as he finished off another beer.

* * *

Laurel's bachelorette party was taking place a nice restaurant across town with Sara, Thea, Dinah, Nyssa, Iris, Caitlin, Alena, Lyla, Amaya, Kendra, Mari and Laurel and Sara's mother Dinah.

"So, to the future Mrs. Queen. Or are you thinking about hyphenating like Iris." Caitlin asked Laurel as the woman held a toast.

"I think I'll just be taking Oliver's name. No offense to Iris, but I'm not a hyphenator." Laurel said.

"None taken. But seriously Laurel, as one of the only woman at this table aside from Lyla who's married, I'm happy for you guys." Iris said.

"Same here." Lyla said as she drank her club soda.

"Is that champaign?" Laurel asked.

"Club soda. Apparently it's not a good idea to drink while pregnant." Lyla said.

"Any ideas for names yet?" Laurel asked.

"Well, John and I both agreed that if it's a girl, we're going to name her Sara, I just hope that this time, she'd actually stay a girl." Lyla said.

"Don't worry, I will make sure that my husband and my brother do not try to change the timeline again." Iris promised.

"Thank you Iris. But anyways, Laurel are you and Oliver thinking about having any kids of your own?" Lyla asked.

"Yeah, I mean, considering that Oliver missed out on raising William for most of his young life, he wants a chance to be a real father to his kid and while I love William, it's just not the same as it would be if he was my own son." Laurel said.

"So do you think that after you have kids you'll retire from this life?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think that Oliver will retire until he's sure that William is ready to take his place." Laurel said.

"I still can't believe that Oliver's training a 12 year old to be the next Green Arrow." Thea said.

"He wants to keep it in the family. Speaking of which, Iris, have you and Barry talked about having kids?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, but we decided to at least wait until we're done dealing with our current big bad to start trying, especially on the off chance that our kid is a speedster." Iris said.

"How do you explain that to the doctors?" Sara asked.

"Actually, I'm working to add Obstetrician to my Phds so that I can deliver a speedster baby." Caitlin said.

"Smart." Laurel said.


	30. Chapter 30

"So, the day has finally come." Quentin said to Laurel as he entered the bride's tent.

"Yeah, so, you still think it'll be a cold day in hell when you let me marry Oliver Queen?" Laurel asked.

"No. Now, Oliver's the type of man that deserves to marry you. I couldn't be happier." Quentin said with a smile at his daughter as Sara joined them.

"Sara." Laurel said with a grin as she hugged her little sister

"Hey sis. Big day's finally here." Sara said as she noticed the necklace Laurel was wearing.

"This is beautiful. Is it a bird?" Sara asked as she looked at the necklace and realized why it looked familiar.

"It's an eagle. Ollie gave it to me as an early wedding present." Laurel said.

"I don't know why, but I was expecting you to say it was a canary." Sara said and Laurel smiled.

"It I was still the Black Canary, it probably would be." Laurel said as Thea, Dinah and Nyssa joined them.

"I still don't know how you convinced me to wear this dress." Nyssa said to Laurel, glaring at her.

"All I did was ask you to be a bridesmaid, you're the one who said yes." Laurel said.

"I'm kind of surprised you asked her at all considering her relationship with your almost husband." Thea said.

"Speaking of which, Nyssa, after today, you need to stop calling Oliver your husband, since after today, the only person who should get that privilege is me." Laurel said.

"Okay, what am I missing?" Dinah asked.

"3 years ago, Oliver was undercover with the League of Assassins and in order to sell the illusion of his loyalty to Nyssa's father, Oliver had to go along with a wedding between himself and Nyssa." Laurel explained.

"So basically what you're saying is that Oliver Queen is one of the only men on the planet who can have 2 wives and not get in trouble for it?" Dinah asked.

"Pretty much, though that's mainly because the world doesn't know Nyssa exists and because Oliver's not her type." Laurel said with a smile.

* * *

As the ceremony began, Oliver stood next to Stein, who'd agreed to perform the ceremony, John, Roy, Rene and Curtis standing to his left and Sara, Thea, Dinah and Nyssa to the right, and he looked at both sides of the aisle.

On his side sat Walter, Rory, Alena, Lyla, JJ, Barry, Iris, Cisco, Cisco's girlfriend Gypsy, Caitlin, Wally, Ray, Clarissa, Mick, Nate, Amaya, Slade, Tatsu, Carter, Kendra, along with other members of Oliver's administration.

On Laurel's side were her mother, Jax, Joanna, Mari and several other old friends, coworkers and clients from both CNRI and the DA's office.

However, Oliver couldn't deny that there were a few people that he wished were also sitting in the aisle. His parents, Tommy, Shado, Yao Fei, Maseo, Akio, Samantha, even Anatoly and Felicity.

However, that all left his mind when he saw his bride come walking down the aisle with her father and he could not have felt happier about his decision to marry Laurel than he did right now.

After he took his bride's hand from Quentin, Oliver led Laurel up to the altar and the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to today to witness the nuptials of Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance. However, before I continue, I must ask, if there is anyone who sees a reason as to why these 2 should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Stein said.

As if someone had been waiting for a cue, there was explosion and suddenly dozens of armed men entered the venue.

"I object." Anatoly said as he stepped forward to where Oliver could see him.

"Anatoly, you son of a bitch." Oliver growled as people started getting up, Slade in particular.

"Hello Mr. Mayor. Is now a bad time for a chat?" Anatoly asked.

"Get the innocents out of here now." Oliver whispered to John and Laurel did the same thing to Sara, who both nodded and spread the message.

"Anatoly, what the hell are you thinking, crashing my wedding?" Oliver asked.

"My new benefactor is paying us quite handsomely to do this." Anatoly said and it only took Oliver a second to realize what that meant.

"You're working with Helix?" Oliver asked.

"Da. It seems that Mr. James and I have quite a bit in common. Particularly our hatred of you." Anatoly said.

"What are you really doing here?" Oliver demanded.

"A member of James's organization requested we ruined the festivities of today and I cannot blame her. Ms. Smoak always was quite feisty." Anatoly said as suddenly the thugs moved in to grab Laurel.

"Let me go." Laurel said.

"Anatoly, you do this and I will burn the Bratva to the ground. I will destroy everything you have built. I can't believe that you're stupid enough to do this. You said that you were still an honorable man." Oliver said.

"Honor can only get you by so long. This way, I can regain favor with Bratva and go home." Anatoly said.

"You do this and the Bratva will need a new Pakhan." Oliver said as the SCPD arrived.

"I believe that is our cue to leave." Anatoly said as another explosion happened and when the dust cleared, Anatoly, the Bratva, and Laurel, were gone.

* * *

 **Sorry if you're upset about that, but I figured that Helix would try to ruin Oliver and Laurel's wedding, especially with Felicity in their ranks and recruiting the Bratva made more sense to me than having Helix thugs doing it, since Anatoly leading the charge would make Oliver go after Helix even harder. I also wrote that part in honor of Crisis on Earth X premiering tonight, since Barry and Iris's wedding is obviously going to be crashed by Nazis.**


	31. Chapter 31

"Anatoly's gone too far this time. Stealing my bride from the altar, that's something that only a stone cold son of bitch would do." Oliver growled to everyone who'd gathered in the bunker and they had to say, they were surprised at seeing this level of anger from him. Even John and Slade, who'd both seen Oliver at some pretty low points, had never seen him this mad before.

"We'll find her Ollie. And you have the full resources of the Legends to do it." Sara said.

"Same goes for Team Flash. We already set search parameters into the Star labs satellite. With luck, we'll find her." Barry said.

"I'm not waiting. Alena and I have put together a list of every Bratva and Helix stronghold in the city. They have to be holed at one of them. Split up and cover more ground." Oliver said.

"Ollie, this seems like an all hands on deck situation." Thea said.

"Thea, what are you saying?" Oliver asked.

"You're not doing this without me." Thea said and Oliver couldn't resist a small smile.

"Sara, think your ship can hook Thea up with a new suit?" Oliver asked.

"I'm insulted you even have to ask." Sara said as she, Thea and the rest of the Legends left, most likely to get their gear from the Waverider.

"Barry, I'm gonna need more than just a satellite. I need the Flash, Kid Flash, Vibe, anyone on your team with powers who's in the city, we need them here now." Oliver said.

"Cisco's going back to Central City to grab our gear and then we'll join in the search." Barry assured him.

"Good. In the meantime, I need to go issue a statement and order a manhunt. Dinah, Rene, you 2 need to be with me for that." Oliver said.

"Copy that hoss." Rene said as he and Dinah followed Oliver out of the bunker.

* * *

Oliver, Quentin, Dinah and Rene were all standing in front of City Hall in front of the press, preparing to make a statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press. As I'm sure you're all aware, District Attorney Laurel Lance was kidnapped earlier today at no other event than her wedding. While we have yet to learn the identities of her kidnappers, I am making locating her and bringing her captors to justice both the ACU and the SCPD's top priority, and due to the fact these people were able to infiltrate an event that had a very high police presence, it was also the mayor's wedding, I am using power as the mayor to temporarily suspend the anti-vigilante referendum on this city in the hopes that it will convince the Green Arrow and his team to aid in this task. Once DA Lance has been found, I will be putting out another vote on whether or not the referendum should remain intact, for while I acknowledge the brave men and women in the SCPD, we cannot overlook that over the past 5 years, this city has been subjected to attacks from 5 different terrorists and it is thanks to vigilantes like the Green Arrow that our city is still intact. The law can solve many things, but sometimes, in order to get the job done, we have to look to those who are willing to go outside it. Thank you and I will not be taking any questions at this time." Oliver said as he walked away.

"That speech was nice. But do you really think that the people will support the suspension of the anti vigilante referendum?" Quentin asked.

"I don't know. Honestly Quentin, the only thing I care about right now, is getting Laurel back. No matter what it takes." Oliver said.

"Which I am all for, believe me, I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Quentin said.

"That's a problem for after Helix and the Bratva are off the table. We're taking them both down now." Oliver said.

"By down, do you mean prison, or the other down?" Rene asked.

"Both. Try to avoid killing anyone, but if it comes down to either you or them, don't hesitate. Anatoly has used up my last bit of mercy." Oliver said as they got in a car to head back to the bunker.

"Oliver, I know what you're going to say, but shouldn't we let John tag in? We need all hands on deck." Dinah asked.

"No, John's still in recovery and considering it was the Waverider's tech that put him in this position in the first place, I want him to wait until we can find out just how bad his injuries are. Laurel wouldn't want him to risk his health for her." Oliver said, making it clear that it was not up for discussion.

* * *

When they returned to the bunker, they found that everyone was suited up, except for John.

"I was honestly half expecting to find you suited up." Oliver said.

"Yeah, but Laurel probably doesn't have time for that argument." John said and Oliver nodded as he moved over to the computers where Alena and Iris were waiting.

"Alena, think you can program the satellites to search for anything that matches the results of a sonic cry?" Oliver asked.

"I'm on it." Alena said as she began programming the satellites.

"We've also split everyone up into teams based on the locations you gave us. If we get something new, we'll let you know." Iris said.

"Thank you." Oliver said as he went to suit up.


	32. Chapter 32

"Hello Laurel. Long time, no see." Felicity said to Laurel as she looked at down at the woman who she believed ruined her life, tied up in chains.

"Felicity, why are you doing this?" Laurel asked.

"You ruined my life. Before you came back, I had everything. Oliver was falling for me again, I was starting my own company with Curtis, I had a great life. But then you convinced Oliver that I was criminal and that all went away." Felicity said.

"The only person you have to blame for your choices is you. But why abduct me on my wedding day?" Laurel asked.

"Because this should be my wedding day. I should be the one marrying Oliver, not you." Felicity said.

"You had your chance to marry him and you blew it. Don't take it out on me." Laurel said.

"You died once. Maybe this time it'll stick." Felicity said.

"You do realize that Oliver's going to come for me right? He's going to use every resource at his disposal to take you out." Laurel said.

"Helix can handle him." Felicity said.

"I doubt that, considering you lost your big gun." Laurel said as Cayden James joined them.

"I've heard enough. I wish you better luck in your next life." Cayden said as he pointed a gun at Laurel's head and Laurel knew it was now or never.

"If I were you, I'd put that gun down." Laurel said.

"And why would I do that?" Cayden asked.

"Because I'm much more than a pretty face." Laurel said as she took a deep breath and used her sonic cry to send both Felicity and James back several feet and it even managed to break the chains as Laurel got up and glared down at Felicity.

"When did you get powers?" Felicity asked.

"None of your business. But now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make it back to my own wedding." Laurel said as she moved to leave.

* * *

Green Arrow was currently leading a team made up of Wilddog, Nyssa, Vibe, Steel and Vixen (from 1942), and right now they were checking out and abandoned Bratva facility.

"Nothing here either." Green Arrow growled as Eye in the Sky came on the comms.

"Green Arrow, we've picked the location of a sonic cry and it's not where Black Canary is." Eye in the Sky (Iris) said.

"Where?" Green Arrow demanded.

"The old Helix complex. The one place we never thought they'd go back to, due to how obvious it is." Overwatch said.

"Vibe, breach us there now. And remember, only stop to see if your target is Laurel. Otherwise, take no prisoners." Green Arrow said as Vibe opened a breach which they all went through.

When they arrived, Green Arrow said "Fan out. Report if you find her."

"And if we find Felicity instead?" Vibe asked.

"Don't let her getaway." Green Arrow asked.

"What about Anatoly?" Wilddog asked.

"He's mine." Green Arrow said, making it clear that was it was they moved out.

* * *

Green Arrow was moving on the top floor when he heard someone running behind him.

He turned, bow up only to find Laurel running straight into his arms.

"Ollie." Laurel said.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Green Arrow asked.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up. Felicity and James are down the hall I came. I hit them with my sonic cry, but it didn't kill them." Laurel said.

"I'll go remedy that for James. Felicity we'll hand back to Argus, but Cayden James is not leaving this building alive." Green Arrow said as he moved forward.

"I'm coming with you." Laurel said.

"Laurel no, you need to get out of here." Oliver said.

"No way. We're in this together. Till death do us part." Laurel reminded him.

"We never actually got to say our vows." Oliver reminded her.

"I know, but this is personal for me to. Felicity would've let James put a bullet in my head if I hadn't used my powers to get free." Laurel said.

"In that case, it's going to be harder to keep myself from killing her now." Green Arrow growled.

"I'm not going anywhere." Laurel said and Green Arrow nodded as they went back the way they came.

When they entered the room, they found that James and Felicity were both awake.

"Cayden James, you have failed this city." Green Arrow said as he easily released an arrow into James's heart without hesitation.

"So you can kill a hacker. But can you kill me?" Anatoly asked as he stepped out.

"Try and stop me." Green Arrow said as he charged at Anatoly and did not hold a single thing back.

"Hello again Felicity." Laurel said, glaring at her.

"Laurel, let's be civil about this." Felicity said.

"You didn't seem so eager to be civil when you had me strapped down to that table and let another terrorist try to kill me. So, why don't you do civil and I do this." Laurel said as she used her sonic cry to send Felicity flying backwards again, knocking her out cold.

Green Arrow had tossed Anatoly across the room and was now standing over his former friend, an arrow ready.

"Do it Oliver. Kill me. Kapushion." Anatoly said.

Rather than responding, Green Arrow drove the arrow right into Anatoly's heart.

"Goodbye Anatoly." Green Arrow said as he turned away to look at his bride.

"It's over. The head of Helix is gone and Argus should be arriving to bring the rest of the organization into custody and now the Bratva should hopefully know better than to do something like that again." Green Arrow said.

"So, what happens now?" Laurel asked.

"Now, we finally get married." Green Arrow said and Laurel smiled.

"I like the sound of that." Laurel said as she moved forward and kissed him.


	33. Chapter 33

Now Oliver and Laurel were trying to get married again, but this time, they decided to have their wedding in an actual church and Oliver had actually used his authority as the mayor to place a police perimeter around the event to make sure that they weren't interrupted again, with cops covering every entrance and exit to the church.

Now, once again, they were standing at an altar, hoping to get married again.

After Stein asked if there was anyone who saw reason as to why Oliver and Laurel should not be wed, about 10 different snipers took aim at different points of entry.

"Well, if there are no objections, Oliver and Dinah have both written their own vows and I'd like to ask them both to please recite them." Stein said and they both nodded.

"Dinah, I honestly never thought we'd ever get here. I always thought that the history between us would always end up destroying whatever it is we tried to build. But I was wrong. Against all odds, we found our way back to each other and I could not be happier. You know better than anyone that my past is full of spots that I'm not proud, but you are not one of them. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I'm just sorry it took me as long as it did to realize that. But today, I swear to you in front of all our family and friends that I will always love and cherish you and that I will always be loyal to you and only you as your husband." Oliver said and Laurel had tears in her eyes after hearing those vows before beginning her own.

"Oliver, I think we both know that our relationship has always been the definition of complicated. But despite everything that has happened over the years, I never stopped loving you. I never stopped hoping that you'd find your way back to me. And you finally did. After years of waiting, I finally got you back and I could not be happier. You are the only man I've ever truly loved and I swear to you that I will always loved and cherish you and be loyal only to you as your wife." Laurel said.

"Now, does the ring bearer have the rings?" Stein asked.

William nodded as he stepped forward and lifted the pillow that had the rings on it.

Oliver and Laurel each took each other's rings off the pillow and Stein then asked "Oliver, do you take this woman, Dinah Laurel Lance, to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Oliver said.

"Then place the ring on Laurel's finger." Stein said and Oliver placed Laurel's ring on her right ring finger.

"And do you Dinah, take this man, Oliver Jonas Queen, to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" Stein asked.

"I do." Laurel said as she placed Oliver's ring on his finger.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Stein said and Oliver smiled as he kissed his new wife.

"I love you." Oliver whispered as they separated.

"I love you to." Laurel whispered back as everyone rose and applauded as Stein said "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen."

* * *

"So, William, how do you feel about having a new mom?" Thea asked her nephew.

"It's definitely going to be a change, but I like Laurel and she makes my dad happy." William said as they watched the newlyweds have their first dance together as husband and wife to the song Forever by the Beach Boys.

"So, who's going to be watching you while your parents are on their honeymoon?" Thea asked.

"Raisa. But I still don't get why I can't go on this trip with them. I mean, I understood when my dad went to Kasnia, but still." William and Thea smiled at her nephew amused.

"Trust me William, this is a trip that you are so much better off missing for your own sake, since I doubt your parents would spend much time with you anyways." Thea said as Oliver and Laurel joined them.

"So, you guys ready for your honeymoon in Corto Maltese?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, one of the perks of being the mayor is that I have access to a private plane again and our bags are already waiting for us on the plane, so we can go straight there from here." Oliver said as he kissed his wife again.

"Laurel, I've been waiting a long time to be able to call you my actual family, so I'm glad that you and Ollie were able to work things out." Thea said.

"You and me both." Laurel said as she hugged her new sister-in-law as the rest of the team joined them.

"So hoss, what happens now?" Rene asked.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I think what Rene means is that the city is safe earlier than usual this year, since Helix and the Bratva are no longer an issue and Vigilante is behind bars, so where do we go now?" John asked.

"Well, I think that you guys have earned a week off from saving the city, but after that and after Laurel and I get back from our honeymoon, we keep doing what we do best." Oliver said.

"And that is?" Roy asked.

"Saving the day." Oliver said with a laugh as they all held glasses up in a toast.

"To Team Arrow." Oliver said.

"To Team Arrow." They all agreed as they sipped their drinks.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of Together again. Now I'm going to focus on finishing Arrow Rewritten and then I might do a sequel to this story revolving around William becoming the next Green Arrow.**


End file.
